Knight of Mandalore
by SaiyatonianSage
Summary: Akaan cuyir cuun jibu'la'dr. Mhi jatur ijaa bal kot. At ramaanar par solus adate cuyir hra'ne otcar. Mhi ucara va par cuun sake a par sru Manda'yaim. War is our lifeblood. We value honor and strength. To die for ones people is the greatest achievement. We sacrifice not for our sake but for the sake of Mandalore. OC/harem
1. Solus ti Manda'yaim

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Wars, all rights belong to Lucasarts, Lucasfilm, and Disney. All I own is my OC.**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **-Knight of Mandalore-**

 _Akaan cuyir cuun jibu'la'dr. Mhi jatur ijaa bal kot. At ramaanar par solus adate cuyir hra'ne otcar. Mhi ucara va par cuun sake a par sru_ _Manda'yaim_ _._

War is our lifeblood. We value honor and strength. To die for ones people is the greatest achievement. We sacrifice not for our sake but for the sake of Mandalore.

 **-Knight of Mandalore-**

 **22 BBY…**

The Mandalorians are warriors, bred and trained in the heart of war. Their skills in combat practically unrivaled, even by the Jedi and Sith of old. You can kill a Mandalorian but you cannot kill her people. For they will always live on.

A warrior knows nothing of surrender.

A Mandalorian struggles to survive by any means necessary.

Take away a _Jetii's_ weapon then they are as helpless as a child. Take away a Mandalorian's weapon, and he will beat you to death with his own hands. A Mandalorian IS a weapon; relying on nothing more than his will and wits.

Mandalore the Resurrector knew this when he was a child, witnessing the death of his father by his very eyes. Old dreams plagued him from time to time, seeing the life drain from his eyes; it was cruel and haunting. That was not honor. To be killed by a vain barbarian calling himself Tor Vizsla of Clan Vizsla, there was nothing honorable about him.

Family, their clan, their people; Mandalorians treasured this above all else- that was true honor. The Republic was weak and corrupt, still is and always will be. The Jedi were blindly arrogant and dogmatic, spreading their religion of peace yet they alienated anyone who would question them. It was a sad, pathetic life; taking a child away from their family to become a brainwashed drone fighting for a corrupt system.

It was pathetic.

The galaxy need a change. A renewal, a rebirth. Something that would unite the galaxy, and war was the answer.

The Mandalore stepped down from his throne in the Sundari Palace, the soft gloss of the sun beaming onto the tiles. He was alone, as he requested, enjoying the calm before the raging storm would shake the galaxy to its core. His heart raced for a moment, his blood beginning to boil in anticipation. The anxiety of a warrior was an art in itself, it was beautiful.

Lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice the Mandalorian approaching him quickly. "Manda'yaim, cuun adate cuyir aya'na gar miit."

The Mandalore looked towards the black-armored Super Commando Mandalorian, observing the sacred mask of their ancestor Mandalore the Ultimate. Even to this day he never how the Mandalorian got it, but it was a testament to his cause of Mandalore.

"No need for formality, we are amongst family," Mandalore the Resurrector said, waving his hand dismissively. The black-armored Super Commando removed his mask, his amber eyes steeled in determination.

"I know, still…"

Mandalore the Resurrector removed his own mask, in sign of good faith. "Even after your past as a Jedi, you are amongst the purest of us in belief. I have taught you very well."

The eighteen year old Mandalorian nodded, looking away towards the glass window to his left. The fine art detailed Mandalore's history, the battles and wars waged from the last few thousand years. It held a certain awe in its charm. Stroking his short spiky golden-brown hair, Achilles Solari took a single breath.

"I never actually thought this would happen," admitted Achilles. "None of this actually. I was a Jedi now I'm a Mandalorian Knight protecting her people."

In truth the Mandalore was more than curious of his trusted comrade, but kept his business his own. Normally Mandalorians frowned at the prospect of using the Force, deeming a cheat that neglected self-reliance. However in his life, Jango Fett knew the key to defeat a Jedi was in numbers and distraction. Having a former Jedi join their cause was an eye opening experience, it showed how powerful the Jedi really could be.

And it showed the Jedi's innate weakness: pacifism.

"Our people, Achilles," Jango corrected. "I too never dreamed of this moment either, but as you might say ' _the Force works in mysterious ways_ '."

Achilles smirked and looked at the mask in his hand. Mandalore the Ultimate, the final Mandalore that fought against the Jedi. The last time the Mandalorians waged war across the galaxy. Perhaps ironically was the fact that while he held the mask of Mandalore the Ultimate, on his belt was the weapon of the Jedi that killed him.

It was beautifully designed hilt with its three small prongs at the top and slender body; it fitted perfectly in his hand. He replaced the crystal inside with one of his family's: the Solari crystal. The crystal operated properly when the user was pure in spirit and an advert user of the Light side of the Force. One out of two wasn't bad…

"Are your Knights ready for the mission?" continued Jango.

"We await for your command," Achilles said.

Jango nodded in understanding. "Good," he stared at the young Mandalorian silently. "You never took part in a clan after these years, why?"

Achilles placed his mask back on. "I never found one that I belonged to."

"Do you even want one?" asked Jango.

The young Mandalorian's shoulders stiffened. "I don't know. I suppose."

Jango placed his helmet back on. "What's stopping you? Is it your past?"

"Probably, if I had to guess. But it's something I'll figure out on my own," assured Achilles.

"You need to let that go now. You've held on to that since we found you," Jango placed his hands on Achilles' shoulders. "I need you now. I need you to focus on this upcoming war."

 **-Knight of Mandalore-**

Jango walked towards the end of the balcony, overseeing the entirety of his people applauding for him wildly. A farmboy soon bounty hunter, then Mandalore. He had worked hard for his place, though it was not something he ever desired of in the first place. It was sudden when he took the role for his people, now he was ready to reclaim the former glory of Mandalore.

Achilles Solari stepped to the side away from the Mandalore, standing next to his fellow Mandalorian Knights. They trained- no- raised him to be a Mandalorian. He trained them to harness the Force to augment their abilities, taught them the forms of lightsaber combat. Perhaps they were the closest to a family he had on Mandalore…

"A new power is rising. It's victory is at hand," announced Jango, raising a hand to calm his people. "Mandalore has always been known to wield the strongest warriors in the galaxy, and I believe in that still. Our people were a proud race, strengthened not by our weapons or armor. But by our ideal. We were close to ruling the galaxy long ago, yet we lost. Now the Republic lies in dormant, weakened by its fat succulent democracy and the Jedi's pacifist ideals have garnered their enemies, the Sith, to destroy the galaxy in their wars. No longer!"

Mandalore the Resurrector gestured towards the Mandalorian Knights. "Some years ago a young boy joined our cause, a Jedi no less. What were the odds?" A strong push from behind forced Achilles towards the Mandalore. Jango looked at the young Mandalorian before continuing. "Now with his help, our people have grown stronger and wiser than ever. It is time to retake what should have rightfully been ours! No politicians dictating and strong arming their "people" to fight their wars and battles for them. There is nothing more shameful. We will unite this galaxy not by peace or diplomacy, but by the strength in our hearts and single focus of Mandalore!"

"For Mandalore! For Mandalore! For Mandalore!" the people roared in approval of their leader. Nearly deafened by the roar, Achilles ventured back to the group before being halted by Jango. Guiding Achilles towards the balcony, Jango stood next to him with a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Make our people strong, make the Republic understand our resolve to not hide in the shadows anymore," Jango spoke. "I trust you are more than capable of this, now you must show them what I see."

His hand shook nervously. Taking off his mask, Achilles observed the sea of warriors below him. They looked so small yet so passionate. His heart leapt in shock.

"My name is Achilles Solari, and I was once a Jedi," started the Mandalorian Knight. Frowning in thought, he continued. "When I left the Order, I felt… lost. Like something was missing. I didn't know why. Then I was discovered by a group of Mandalorians, and I expected them to kill me. Maybe some of you still do given my past, I don't know. But over the years a bond has struck between me and Mandalore, and since then I felt at home."

A slow silence grew when Achilles paused.

"Even though I left the Jedi Order when I was child, it still resonates with me," taking a breath to collect his thoughts, Achilles looked down to his mask and placed it back on. "However I made a promise to myself that I will keep Mandalore's interests in heart, I will lead my fellow Knights to Coruscant and give them hell that they'll never forget! No more Republic! No more Jedi! Mandalore shall rule!"

Another deafening roar echoed across the city of Sundari, Achilles smiling proudly beneath his mask.

Patting the Mandalorian Knight on the back, Jango ushered Achilles back to the other Mandalorian Knights.

"I will send these Mandalorian Knights, warriors who have learned our ways and the ways of the Force, to Coruscant as an elite strike force. They will infiltrate the Republic and the Jedi Order, and when they give the signal, we strike hard and fast!" declared Jango.

Shouts of approval continued to echo as Achilles lead the Mandalorian Knights away from the crowd, prepping themselves for their mission.

 **-Knight of Mandalore-**

The light orange fire of Achilles' lightsaber sliced through the air of his room, lost in the moment of battle. A man and his weapon was the strongest bond an individual Mandalorian could have. His armor was not a second skin, it WAS his skin.

Or so he was taught. And what he understood.

Fast, a whirlwind of static movement and dangerous yet precise; the signature style of Juyo. It was famed by the Sith in the old days of the Republic, and for a time the Jedi allowed its use; regarding pure concentration in its attacks, resulting in fantastic power and skill.

Since its ban from the Jedi Order, only one Jedi Master took the potent form and "perfected" it to its evolution: Vaapad.

The Mandalorian Knight knew of the Jedi Master's skill with the form, Vaapad was said to be more than a combat form, but a philosophy.

Jedi certainly loved their philosophy. He couldn't disclaim it himself of his own personal philosophy.

Halting his lightsaber midstrike, Achilles lowered it to his waist. "What do you want?"

A Mandalorian Knight leaning against the entrance to Achilles' room removed her helmet, a prideful smirk on her lips. By normal galactic standards, Bo-Katan Kryze was a beautiful woman; though a Mandalorian woman wouldn't dare hear such an insult. Strong and a warrior's pride, what a Mandalorian male desired in his woman; physical beauty was an afterthought, not entirely unwelcomed nonetheless.

Amber eyes glossed over the female Mandalorian's face, noting her red hair and emerald eyes. A knot formed in his throat, causing the male Mandalorian Knight to clear his throat to force Bo-Katan to ask her request.

Bo-Katan's smirk grew. "I know how boys like you are, full of hot blood and pride. Trying to prove yourself a man." The female Knight waltzed close to Achilles, standing nose to nose with the six foot Mandalorian; her emerald eyes gazing at his handsome features, especially his eyes. Like porcelain lava. "You don't need that, not with me."

His heart paced quickly, his gaze lost to her lips; tempting and inviting…

Achilles regained his focus. "I'm fine, Bo. I will be anyway…"

As he turned away, a firm hand cupped his cheek forcing him to look at her. "It's not 'if' you'll get better, it's 'when'-"

"I am _aware_ of what's at stake here," declared Achilles firmly, grabbing Bo-Katan's wrist in his hand. "I know it too well. Just trust me, this is my home now. Always will be."

A cautionary stare told Bo-Katan what she needed to know. He was a great warrior, strong and adaptable. A great asset to Mandalore…

"Re ti'pur Achilles," greeted another Mandalorian Knight, her voice holding a firm tone.

He turned to face the fully armored Knight. "What do you need Rook?" Her black and red Super Commando armor made her stand out in the group besides Achilles. It demonstrated her skill in battle immensely. She was fiercely loyal, faithfully serving him and Mandalore respectively.

Rook Kast removed her helmet, her face stern with determination. "Our Knights are awaiting for you, they want to see you."

His brow furrowed for a second, nodding in affirmation. "Alright, I'll be there." Reaching his hand out for his mask on the bed, Achilles used the Force to pull it to him, placing it on his face.

"I still want to know how you got that mask," quipped Bo-Katan snidely.

"All you have to do is beat me in a fight, like I promised I would before," chuckled Achilles. "And I'm still waiting."

 **-Knight of Mandalore-**

Being the only male in the Mandalorian Knight group never escaped the young male Mandalorian. It certainly bore many, many questions. Questions to be answered for another time; basically never.

All their eyes focused on him. Waiting for him.

Soniee, Sabine, Lagos, Rook Kast, Mirta Gev, Bo-Katan; all entering his life one way or another. And staying by his side. Maybe this was his clan, his family…

Focusing on the present, Achilles addressed his fellow Mandalorian. "I am proud of you. Each of you. Fighting is in our very breath, we cannot live without it. More than that, each of you have made an impact on me; for that I can never repay you fully."

He took a few steps towards them, look at them individually.

"However our time is now. As our Mandalore has declared, it is time for war. All the clans, all the Houses have convened together. I certainly never thought this would happen, I figured I would be hunting galactic scum across the vile pits of the Outer Rim." Bemused laughter graced his ears, bringing a smile underneath his mask. "I don't know what to expect, and as many of you already know… heading back to the Jedi Temple means something to me."

Achilles stood in silence, figuring his next choice of words. "Knowing that you will be by my side, gives me that extra strength."

A respective silence was given for the Mandalorian Knight, he needed it.

"What do you have planned once we arrive on Coruscant?" asked Sabine.

"Divide and conquer. The six of you will be divided into teams of three, and I'll give your targets when we get on the ship," explained Achilles. "I will handle a special assignment per request of the Mandalore himself.

Igniting his light orange lightsaber, Achilles pointed it towards his Knights. A sacred bond and ritual that brought them together. The female Knights gathered around Achilles, each pulling their lightsabers and activating them.

Silver lightsabers forged from the Durindfire crystal saluted their leader above his head, a single hole visible for his own lightsaber. Slowly placing his lightsaber in its rightful place in the center, the Mandalorian Knights chanted their code:

 _Akaan cuyir cuun jibu'la'dr. Mhi jatur ijaa bal kot. At ramaanar par solus adate cuyir hra'ne otcar. Mhi ucara va par cuun sake a par sru_ _Manda'yaim_ _._

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoy this new story!**

 **So this is kinda unique, kinda ironic I know lol, amongst my SW stories since this the first time I using the Mandalorian Knights from the Old Republic era as the basis for this story.**

 **I personally love the Mandalorian Knights, but I hate that there's so little of them :'(. But I am currently developing a caste system of sorts (like the Jedi Order have Padawan, Knights, Masters, Grandmaster), however I am open to suggestions if you have any (you know how I am with suggestions lol).**

 **To add a flavor of** **originality, I'm using elements of KOTOR in here; mainly the Mandalorian Wars. So in this case, there is no Clone Wars but the story takes place in the Clone Wars era. Hence why Jango Fett is Mandalore as he once was before and is about to wage a bold front attack on the Republic.**

 **Harem-**

Bo-Katan Kryze, Rook Kast, Mirta Gev, Ahsoka Tano, Padme Amidala, Sugi, Asajj Ventress, Sabine Wren, Lagos, Soniee, (open for more suggestions).

 **Translation:**

Akaan cuyir cuun jibu'la'dr. Mhi jatur ijaa bal kot. At ramaanar par solus adate cuyir hra'ne otcar. Mhi ucara va par cuun sake a par sru Manda'yaim: _War is our lifeblood. We value honor and strength. To die for ones people is the greatest achievement. We sacrifice not for our sake but for the sake of Mandalore_ _._

Manda'yaim, cuun adate cuyir aya'na gar miit: _Mandalore, our people are awaiting your word._

 _Jetii:_ Jedi

 _Re ti'pur_ : Lord

 **Power scale (Mandalorians are a bit harder to scale from Force users but I believe that they are around Building or via weapons and armor)-**

 **Planet to Planet+:**

Darth Sidious ( _Small Planet_ )

Yoda ( _Small Planet_ )

Mace Windu ( _Small Planet; amped via Vaapad from Sidiou_ s- otherwise not too far off)

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+:**

Count Dooku ( _Essentially near, if not at, his peak around the Clone Wars era_ )

 **Continent to Continent+:**

Plo Koon

Aayla Secura

Shaak Ti

Ki-Adi Mundi

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Anakin Skywalker

Achilles Solari

 **Country to Country+:**

Bo-Katan Kryze ( _Mandalorian Knight_ )

Rook Kast ( _Mandalorian Knight_ )

Mirta Gev ( _Mandalorian Knight_ )

Sabine Wren ( _Mandalorian Knight_ )


	2. Akaan cuyir jaon purivu'yr

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Wars, all rights belong to Lucasarts, Lucasfilm, and Disney. All I own is my OC.**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **Review Response:**

 **AzureTemplar3535 (Chapter 1):** Thanks for the review and suggestions. I've been a fan of the Mandalorians myself, lol, so I figured this would be an ample time for a Mandalorian based story.

 **human dragon (Chapter 1):** Thanks for the suggestion and review!

 **Demon Shadow 16 (Chapter 1):** Thanks for the suggestion.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 1):** Hm, I believe so but it's kinda hard to tell the difference between the Rebel Alliance and Galactic Alliance symbols based on the picture itself.

Thanks, though I'm curious on why you think that Yaddle was Achilles' master? But the lightsaber that Achilles' has now isn't a claymore lightsaber, if you look back to the last chapter, the passage of where the mask of Mandalore the Ultimate is described, the lightsaber that killed Mandalore the Ultimate was Revan's. But I do have plans for the claymore lightsaber later (look up Moonspider lightsaber, it should be the first picture you see)…

As I mentioned in the Author's Note, yes, there will be no Clone Wars as I will be using elements of KOTOR for this story (as you said Mandalorian Wars 2).

Well, I figure that this one would be more Mandalorian Knight than Keanu in Awaken of a New Hope (although that's already coming into fruition anyway). Besides the Je'daii and Revanites, the concept of the Mandalorian Knights is perhaps the greatest aspect of SW in general. I kinda plan on doing more Mandalorian Knight stories in the future, but those will be more solo focused (kinda like Zer0the0mega108's Blue Typhoon in some ways. Funny enough, originally Prince of the Stars was going to be what THIS story was, minus the Mandalorian Wars).

For your story ideas, I've already got those underway.

… Something similar to Cassus Fett I think for Achilles though I personally think he would be more focused on the Knights but I think so. Though the heir aspect doesn't really existent, per say I think, in Mandalorian society; it's based on a meritocracy, so Achilles will have to earn his place through many battles and wars before getting whatever he wanted in the first place.

That'll be the fun part in this story, lol, to see the many Jedi falling to Achilles' XD. Though I'm curious to see if you know why I named the OC Achilles…

I too am kinda curious as to see how the Jedi will react to the Mandalorian Knights, but since there's so little difference from the Knights to the normal Mandalorians, I don't think the Jedi would be able to differentiate between the two. But I'm curious on your thoughts…

The Mandalorians themselves are a standing army, that's their culture: war. But if you're talking about them similar to the Neo-Crusaders, then yeah these Mandalorians are following that path.

 **The Book of Eli (Chapter 1):** Thanks.

 **Zer0the0mega108 (Chapter 1):** Thank you and thanks for the suggestions.

 **SPARTAN-626 (Chapter 1):** Thank you, and hopefully you'll enjoy the backstory of Achilles.

 **brony757 (Chapter 1):** Thank you for the suggestions.

 **TR4PP3R (Chapter 1):** No, Mirta Gev was her real name. I appreciate the Mandalorian titles, though I should've mention that I originally was talking about the Mandalorian Knights and their caste system, but I can make two lists: one for the Mandalorians in general and one for the Mandalorian Knights.

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** I think that makes sense for the Legionnaire. Though the concept of a Dragon Mandalorian is kinda cool, I don't think it would be very effective since most, if not almost all, Mandalorians have flamethrowers anyway.

 **Cf96 (Chapter 1):** Thanks.

 **1stHorseman (Chapter 1):** Thank you kindly.

 **Guest (Chapter 1):** Thank you for the suggestions.

 **-Knight of Mandalore-**

Achilles levitated the lightsaber of Revan between his palms, gently deconstructing the ancient lightsaber and removing the Solari crystal before reconstructing the lightsaber. Grabbing the Solari crystal in his left hand and the lightsaber in his right hand, Achilles opened a small box by his bed and placed it inside.

The Solari crystal continued to glow in his closed palm, feeding its warmth across his body. His heart began to race slightly, soon gaining focus. Closing the box and placing it beneath his bed, Achilles pulled another similar sized box and opened it.

A lightsaber hilt, laced with fine golden electrum and decorated with fine black detail. His fingers graced alongside the black lines at the bast of the hilt. He wasn't sure why he created it, he knew Mandalorians didn't care much for finer things, perhaps that's why he did it; they wouldn't care if he did it or not.

Maybe this was a symbol for the Mandalorian people. It was a good way of rationalizing it.

Picking the lightsaber up, he noted the inspiration for this design: the crossguard lightsaber of the ancient Jedi. The crossguard, outside of the golden electrum decoration, had two curved hilts on its side; directing the flow of the crystal to the main blade itself. Or that was the purpose of it, one he hoped worked.

Deconstructing the crossguard lightsaber, Achilles carefully placed the Solari crystal into the lightsaber. Grasping it with both hands, the low dark rumble of the crossguard lightsaber vibrated in his chest as it ignited. Dark orange shadows crossed the Mandalorian Knight's mask, amber eyes dancing in content.

The two curved lightsaber guards did as he hoped they would, crossing between the main orange blade itself. Now he had a proper means of protecting his arm or hand before it could be sliced off. In the rare case that it could happen.

Sweeping the crossguard lightsaber to side, enjoying the dark low rumbling it gave; the raw power of the lightsaber. The strength of a Mandalorian wielding the power of not only the lightsaber, but of the Force too. His right hand gripped the hilt tightly, lowering the blade at a downward angle and envisioned the glory of the many battles that would claim victory for Mandalore.

 **-Knight of Mandalore-**

 **Coruscant**

The Mandalorian Knight's new lightsaber hung from his belt, his mask focused on the ecumenopolis planet; the heart of the Republic. Flying his personal _StarViper_ -class attack platform starfighter down past the atmosphere, Achilles opened his comlink to his Knights.

"Reaching our destination now, you have your orders. Do not start until my signal is given," ordered Achilles.

" _Gotcha_ ," remarked Sabine.

" _Understood,_ " said Bo-Katan.

" _Awaiting your orders,_ " repeated Rook.

" _As long as you don't take your sweet time,_ " quipped Mirta Gev.

" _I hear you_ ," Soniee answered.

" _I got a bad feeling about this,_ " Lagos admitted.

Achilles curled upward grimly. "I know that feeling." Finding a landing platform, Achilles rested his _StarViper_ starfighter and quickly exited it, not before removing his mask and placing a cloak over his robes. Looking upward, his amber eyes spotted several other _StarViper_ starfighters flying overhead. Flipping the hood of the cloak over his head, he hailed an air-taxi and settled himself amongst the small group that were already occupying the air-taxi. Viewing the skylanes brought little flickering memories to his mind, he was child the last time he saw this. A young child at that.

The Jedi Temple grew closer with each passing second, as was the Senate Building. If Coruscant was the heart of the Republic, then the Senate was the brains.

Achilles chuckled. Brains… Quite a "compliment" for the cowardly politicians who have the pseudo-pacifists do their dirty work. The Republic was a business, cold and distant from the woes of the people who are distant from the Core Worlds. Business ensues greed and unneeded lust for power, shamelessly lying and prompting their own agendas.

The Mandalorian Knight shifted in his seat. The air-taxi halted a landing platform, prompting the Knight to exit the taxi.

A massive drum-shaped building boasted a shield-shaped dome with a two kilometer, the Senate Building laid at the heart of the Senate District. The building was situated at the end of a large, flat concourse known as the Avenue of the Core Founders.

Stopping in front of one of the tall, metallic glossed humanoid statues, Achilles pondered on his thoughts.

 _Would his life have just as much meaning as a Jedi? Would it make any difference?_

Amber eyes looked towards the sky, partially expecting the Force to talk to him or answer him. Give him a sign.

 _Would this war still would have happened without his involvement?_

 _Or if they lost? Like the Mandalorians had done in the past?_

 _If they did lose…_

He tightened his cloak around his body, ignoring the sudden chill crawling up his spine. That bad feeling was starting to come true…

 **-Knight of Mandalore-**

"I don't know why we're here, there's no real strategic value in this sector," Sabine commented. Meeting on top of a skyscraper, the group of six Mandalorian Knights waited eagerly for Solari to make his signal.

Bo-Katan sighed through her nose. "It might have something to do with his special mission."

"But what do you think it'll entail?" asked Soniee.

"Probably something to do with the criminal underworld," Lagos suggested. "After the war starts, we'll want ears on Coruscant I imagine."

Rook Kast continued staring at the skylanes ahead, folding her arms across her armored chest. "That's not what his mission is, that wouldn't make any sense to leave us out of the loop just because of that. Especially if the Mandalore himself tasked Achilles with it."

"It must have to do with the Senate or the Jedi Temple then," ventured Mirta. "That's the only points of interest for us that we could exploit."

"I don't believe Achilles would be stupid enough to enter the Jedi Temple alone, besides what would the Mandalore want from it?" asked Soniee.

"We'll find out when he gives the word I guess," Sabine stated.

 **-Knight of Mandalore-**

 **Senate Building; Supreme Chancellor's Office**

The door leading to the Supreme Chancellor's Office opened quietly, the dark cloaked Mandalorian Knight slinked into the room with silent grace. His amber eyes carefully scouted the room, observing the decorations of the Chancellor's personal effects on his desk.

Achilles walked across the room, admiring the rich detail of the floor, the wall and the furniture.

A shame of what he will soon do to it.

Making his way to the Supreme Chancellor's desk, the Knight pulled a bomb from his person and firmly placed it underneath the chair. Exhaling through his nose, Achilles' eyes shifted side to side, quickly planning the second half of his mission.

Entering the Jedi Temple might be easy enough, but what he wanted wouldn't be…

Searching through the Chancellor's desk, a personal datapad stood out to the Mandalorian. Slicing into the datapad, a blacklist of the entire Senate engrossed the Mandalorian, whistling softly in knowing surprise.

"The Republic's more of a cesspool than I thought," muttered Achilles. Hiding the datapad in his cloak, Achilles knelled back down and removed the bomb from the chair, instead placing it underneath the desk on the far end. "Should work better."

Activating his comlink, Achilles spoke to his team. "Little change of plans, rendezvous with me at the Jedi Temple."

" _Understood, we'll meet you there in a few minutes._ "

Turning towards the panoramic window, Achilles studied the busybody of the starships flying across the skylanes. Ignorant of the events that will change the galaxy in only a few hours.

Achilles rolled his neck and relished the crackling his neck. "Bic cuyir jate'shya de vumte katyisr at viinir nilha be olyaor nad'a'r at dul ori'dush mhi a'yaobina ui at nalya o'r hut'uun."

He straightened his shoulders before steeling his mind for the rising storm. "May the Force be with me."

 **-Knight of Mandalore-**

 **Jedi Temple**

Hearing the familiar roar of jetpacks, Achilles stepped from the shadows allowing his presence to be seen by the Mandalorian Knights.

"Have you finished your mission?" asked Bo-Katan after landing.

Achilles looked over his shoulder towards the Jedi Temple. "Just about. Though I did bring parting gifts for our Jedi friends." Moving to his left revealed a small stockpile of bombs. "Wasn't easy to stuff these in my cloak but they should be sufficient for a bang or two."

"You're gonna bomb the Temple?" Lagos asked exasperatedly. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"I'm just following orders," Achilles coolly replied. "Besides it won't destroy the entire Temple, just destroy the important parts and should serve as a distraction for the other half of plan. Or vice versa."

"The other half?" inquired Mirta. "As in there's another bomb somewhere in the Senate?"

"Specifically under his desk," clarified the head Knight. "But yes, also I managed to slice his personal datapad, seems Chancellor Valorum has been getting his hands dirty for once." Pulling the datapad from his cloak he tossed it to Sabine. "Keep that safe, we'll need it."

"On it," Sabine ignited her jetpack and quickly flew back to her ship to keep the datapad hidden.

"Put these cloaks on, it'll be easier to sneak around," Achilles stated, pulling his mask off. He hummed in realization of their helmets. "Not sure what to do with your helmets though. Probably just leave them here and you can pick them up when we leave."

He sensed their hesitation, but they complied with his order. He understood their uncomfortableness but it was for the greater good of Mandalore.

"Sabine, when you come back, wear the cloak and enter the Temple," ordered Achilles through his comlink.

"I think it's a little risky to leave our helmets out here in the open," Bo-Katan stated.

"And this isn't?" quipped Achilles with a wry grin. "The cloaks are baggy enough so you could hide them on your person if you wish, just keep your distance from the other Jedi. Remember what I taught you of suppressing your ties to the Force."

The female Mandalorian Knights nodded their heads as they threw the cloaks over their armor and tucked their helmets underneath it. Carefully picking up the bombs, they too placed it underneath their cloaks.

 **-Knight of Mandalore-**

Achilles kept a swift calm pace as he walked past the hundreds of Jedi that he saw. He laid the coordinates for the Mandalorian Knights to place the bombs, however he ordered Sabine to stay behind in case something went awry, that she way she could contact the Mandalore and alert him.

He kept his head low, silently praying that he wouldn't run into his master.

Entering into the Jedi Archives, the Mandalorian Knight took notice of the many Padawans and Knights. Growling quietly at this unforeseen incident, he started to turn back when a Padawan, around his age, was staring him.

As if he knew him.

Thinking quickly Achilles started to walk towards the Padawan, keeping a brisk pace as he ventured closer. As he walked past the Padawan, after a few feet, he felt the Padawan's eyes on his back. His shoulders became rigid as he slowly turned towards the Jedi.

"Can I help you?" asked Achilles.

The Jedi Padawan stood from his seat at the table and walked towards Achilles, stopping only a foot away. "You know my skills in the Force are some of the best in the Order." Achilles frowned at the statement but darted his eyes beyond the Jedi, figuring that his master must be close. "Yet you seem familiar, surely I would remember someone like you."

"There are 10,000 Knights in the Order, odds are we're going to look the same," Achilles said, a small grin on his face.

The Padawan smirked at him. "Right, even then I stand out more than most."

Achilles tilted his head slightly upward, a smirk trying to etch itself on his lips. "Really?"

The Padawan's smirk grew wider. "Of course, my skills with blade rivals with Grandmaster Yoda after all."

"Only in your mind, my very young apprentice," came an amused but firm voice behind the Jedi Padawan.

"Master Obi-Wan," the Padawan stated, an undertone of annoyance in his voice. Achilles noted the hesitation in the arrogance, almost as if he regretted saying it like that.

"I apologize for Anakin's behavior, he can be impulsive as he is skilled," Obi-Wan continued.

"It usually pays off for me," Anakin said briskly, another smirk on his face.

Achilles tapped his fingers against his thigh, he had to finish this. Now. "It was nice meeting you two, but I must get going. Apologies." Before he could turn around Anakin placed his hand on Achilles shoulder, preventing him from moving.

"I didn't catch your name," Anakin stated forwardly.

Trying to ease his growing frustration, Achilles breathed silently through his nose. "Achilles."

Obi-Wan frowned at the name. It seemed too familiar to be coincidence. "Where is your master now?"

"I don't know, probably meditating in the Temple somewhere," Achilles replied, a bit sharper than he intended. Unfortunately Anakin caught the sharpness Achilles, nearly pushing him around and glaring at him.

"What's your problem?" Anakin demanded.

Achilles' eyes widened from the Jedi's action, looking to his sleeve from the firm turnaround. "Right now it's you," The two stared at each other with narrowed eyes, primal, impulsive urges rising between the two.

"Anakin, stand down," ordered Obi-Wan firmly.

"Master, he-"

"Stand. Down," repeated Obi-Wan, this time with more authority in his tone.

Anakin growled but relented bitterly. "Sorry."

"You should be," Achilles retorted, quickly turning his back and leaving the Jedi behind.

Anakin's growl became louder, his hand balling into a tight fist. Obi-Wan looked at his apprentice in concern, he tried the best he could with Anakin. The sad realization was that Anakin had much potential to be a powerful Jedi, though he feared that Anakin wanted just that- power.

 **-Knight of Mandalore-**

 **Holocron Vault**

Kicking the vent open, Achilles leapt to the sacred Holocron Vault, the ancient library of untold knowledge and power from thousands of years. His amber eyes searched the various glowing holocrons in the vault, contemplating the notion of taking some holocrons with him.

There were bound to be a number of holocrons that contained knowledge of lightsaber combat and how to use the Force combatively.

Taking the bombs from his cloak, the Mandalorian Knight stuck several bombs across the vault while taking some holocrons in the process.

"I've finished placing the bombs in my sector, I'll meet you back at our spot," Achilles stated. "Be safe."

Looking at the Great Holocron that was floating in the middle of the vault, Achilles gave it a somber look before returning through the vent, priming the bomb on his wrist gauntlet.

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Achilles and the Mandalorian Knights arrive on Coruscant and have set up bombs within the Senate and the Jedi Temple, war is over the horizon…**

 **Harem-**

Bo-Katan Kryze, Rook Kast, Ahsoka Tano, Padme Amidala, Sugi, Asajj Ventress, Lagos, Soniee, Barriss Offee, Serra Keto, Maris Brood, Aubrie Wyn, Tallisibeth Enwandung Esterhazy, Xora, Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, Satine Kryze, Evaan Verlaine, Keelyvine Reus, Luminara Unduli

 **Translation:**

Bic cuyir jate'shya de vumte katyisr at viinir nilha be olyaor nad'a'r at dul ori'dush mhi a'yaobina ui at nalya o'r hut'uun- _It is better by noble boldness to run the risk of being subject to half the evils we anticipate than to remain in cowardly listlessness for fear of what might happen._

 **Power scale (Mandalorians are a bit harder to scale from Force users but I believe that they are around Building or via weapons and armor)-**

 **Planet to Planet+:**

Darth Sidious ( _Small Planet_ )

Yoda ( _Small Planet_ )

Mace Windu ( _Small Planet; amped via Vaapad from Sidiou_ s- otherwise not too far off)

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+:**

Count Dooku ( _Essentially near, if not at, his peak around the Clone Wars era_ )

 **Continent to Continent+:**

Plo Koon

Aayla Secura

Shaak Ti

Ki-Adi Mundi

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Anakin Skywalker

Achilles Solari

 **Country to Country+:**

Bo-Katan Kryze ( _Mandalorian Knight_ )

Rook Kast ( _Mandalorian Knight_ )

Mirta Gev ( _Mandalorian Knight_ )


	3. Tahr be Coruscanta

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Wars, all rights belong to Lucasarts, Lucasfilm, and Disney. All I own is my OC.**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **Review Response:**

 **Spartan-626 (Chapter 2):** Funny enough I did have that scene and trailer in mind lol, though you'll probably see that in this chapter ;). As for what's the datapad, the narrative did leave a hint about a blacklist of the entire Senate…

 **AzureTemplar3535 (Chapter 2):** I never honestly thought of the Doolittle Raid, but it's a sound idea. Though the Republic doesn't really have any key military targets, but I see your point.

That's essentially every era of the Jedi in a nutshell lol. I understand your plight with the Council, though to be fair I imagine the likes of Plo Koon, Kenobi, Yoda and a few others were on her side, but the majority of the Council overruled them (kinda surprising since I would think Yoda's influence would mean a greater deal… Ah well, Dark side I guess).

Interesting ideas regarding the Jedi and Sith of the Old Republic era, I'll think about it.

 **Aggiefan15 (Chapter 2):** Thank you, I hope you continue to enjoy this AU!

 **Silver crow (Chapter 2):** That's a pretty good outlook for Achilles lol.

That's fine lol, though I do like Moonspider's design of the claymore lightsaber, it is pretty badass right?

Ah ok, I wasn't sure how much you knew about Mandalorian history and culture lol. Though I should mention that the Mandalorian Knights were just announced in the first chapter for all of Mandalore so this is their first time hearing about this group and Achilles himself. However there might be one person might interfere with the position of Mandalore….

Hmm, excellent points with the Jedi joining Achilles because of the corruption in the Republic though I think most of the Jedi weren't really aware of the corruption until near the end of the Clone Wars. Then the little datapad Achilles acquired might share some insight for the Order…

I think Plo Koon also had a orange lightsaber lol, besides blue and yellow. Hm, that's not a bad reason though it's more based on the color of the lightsaber and since you mentioned the other three Masters, they could also easily be Achilles' but I see where you're coming from.

Kinda like ranks in the Mandalorian army? I think I see what you're saying but you could clarify a bit more? Because individual clans, from what I understand, are very important to the Mandalorians, unless you're trying to say like Achilles should try to build a House or Order for himself…

Oh yeah, plus with the many different species and languages in the Republic it will provide some trouble for the Republic Army. Which was why the Clones and Mandalorians were so effective as a fighting unit since they shared so many things.

To be fair, Anakin only uses sand as a pickup line XD (it worked for Padme after all) so it would've been weird if he used it on Achilles. And Anakin wasn't THAT bad as a Padawan…. he just didn't have the best teacher in Obi-Wan (which is fair because Obi-Wan only accepted Anakin because he felt guilty for Qui-Gon's death).

For the future problem, while an interesting point you have to remember that no full scale war would come about in the Mandalore society (since the Mandalore itself has the ability to cause full scale war) so that will entail only clans and/or Houses to take care of any trouble that arises (say if clans under the Houses Vizla and Satine come to blows, only those Houses can deal with the problem, so it keeps the fighting, theoretically, to a halt).

For the second problem, I'm sure Jango is aware of the problem with the Neo-Crusaders in the past so likely Jango's going to keep genocide at a minimal unless it can't be helped. As well as recruitment for more Mandalorians.

I'm not sure how different an updated Basilik droid will be different from the original, since Mandalorians themselves don't seem to care that much about upgrading what already works for them.

Eh, I looked up the Mandillian Giants, not exactly all that thrilled. I'll look more into Mandalore mythology and see what I can find for nicknames. Maybe something like "The Spirit of Akaanati'kar'oya" (or the The War of Life and Death).

It's an interesting premise for the Darksaber origin, probably once Sabine's arc in Rebels is done we'll get some more background info. Kinda funny though that they're hinting at a Mandalorian Knight approach lol. Technically the safest belief in the Force besides the Je'daii imo.

 **The Book of Eli (Chapter 2):** I think you'll be happy with what I have planned.

 **Mandalore rules (Chapter 2):** No, there are no Clones in this AU.

 **Cf96 (Chapter 2):** Thanks

 **Guest (Chapter 2):** Hm, I might be able to work her in. Thanks for the suggestion.

 **-Knight of Mandalore-**

Anakin Skywalker, former slave of Tatooine.

Proclaimed Chosen One.

Peer and student alongside Achilles Solari.

"He's grown stronger than I thought," the Mandalorian Knight muttered as he leaned his back to the wall outside the Jedi Archives. "And self-entitled too." He frowned as he reflected Anakin's feelings and his master's, such opposites in personality and manner. Apparently Kenobi wasn't a very good teacher it seemed. Or perhaps Anakin was too stubborn to learn.

Quickly pushing himself off the wall, Achilles hurried past the hallway to the Great Hall leading towards the entrance of the Temple. Lowering his head slightly to avoid eye contact, Achilles' footsteps slowed as he sensed a familiar presence…

 **-Knight of Mandalore-**

The female Mandalorian Knights waited outside the Temple walls, however that patience was turning to worry. Bo-Katan and Rook Kast looked to the younger members of the Knights, sensing their troubled thoughts.

"Something's wrong, something's holding Achilles back," Bo-Katan stated.

"We can't contact him with the comlink, that'll alert the Jedi that something's wrong," Rook Kast said. "He'll be fine, trust him."

Bo-Katan glanced towards Rook knowingly. "I do, he's the best warrior that we have."

Keeping a close eye on Bo-Katan, Rook looked over the skylanes above her. "We should send word to Mandalore soon, get them prepped for the invasion."

"Not a bad call," Bo-Katan agreed. Setting the channel on her comlink to the Mandalore system, the female Knight spoke. "Manda'yaim, mhi cuyir o'aryihida bal tsikador par gar atba'r. Tsikador cuun asalr."

" _Ori pirusti. Vaii cuyir Achilles?_ " asked the Mandalore.

"Su e'yar'u Jetii Masktr," Bo-Katan replied.

" _Cuyir gar Babatir tsikador at alorir cuun crusade dos Coruscanta?_ " the Mandalore inquired.

"Elek, Manda'yaim. Mhi ganar a'yao napna'yr lenedat taap par asalr at jurkad, ta'na etid at gar jii," Bo-Katan answered, sending coordinates for the Mandalorian troops to attack. Releasing a low sigh, Bo-Katan ended her transmission. "I got a bad feeling about this."

 **-Knight of Mandalore-**

"You should have a bad feeling about this," Anakin growled, pacing back and forth in front of Achilles; waiting for a reason to pounce onto his prey.

Achilles' amber eyes flickered side to side to the increasing number of Jedi focusing their sights on this… 'conversation'. "You're acting a little _dark_ for a Jedi, aren't you? Especially since I haven't done anything."

"Nothing except lie," accused Anakin. An arrogant smirk crawled upon the Chosen One's face, directing a taunting finger at the young man. "My power is far beyond yours in the Force, what are you traitor?"

"I am a Jedi," Achilles coolly answered. "Unlike you."

A hollow, mocking laugh escaped Anakin, his pacing slowing with every step.

Folding his arms into his robes, Achilles took small steps to his left and right, starting his own pace. "A Jedi wouldn't accuse his own just because of his 'feelings', right? Seems rather non-Jedi like."

"But I do remember you," Anakin insisted. "I remember now, when we were younglings…" Achilles looked over Anakin to see the calm, yet clearly irritated, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"What is the meaning of this?" Obi-Wan demanded, staring directly at Anakin.

"You know as well as I who this is Master," Anakin stated. "I sensed your feelings in the Archives about him."

His heart fluttered… Reaching further into his sleeves, Achilles tried to find his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan Kenobi rubbed his trim beard in thought. "We don't know the full story Anakin, we can't just apprehend him and interrogate. There's no proper cause for such an action."

Anakin shifted his gaze from his master to Achilles, a dark imposing glare set towards him.

The Mandalorian Knight's amber eyes focused on the Master and Padawan, closing in on the other Jedi Masters and Knights and Padawans in the Great Hall. Taking a cautious step back, Achilles unveiled his golden claymore lightsaber in his right hand.

"Akaan cuyir cuun jibu'la'dr. Mhi jatur ijaa bal kot. At ramaanar par solus adate cuyir hra'ne otcar. Mhi ucara va par cuun sake a par sru Manda'yaim," Achilles repeated the blood-oath of the Mandalorian Knight. As the dark hum of the claymore lightsaber shone its orange light against his eyes, the Mandalorian Knight settled on one simple thought:

 _Let me not then die ingloriously and without struggle, but let me first do some great thing that shall be told among men hereafter_

"You will die here Sith," Anakin seethed, his cerulean blade poised to slash this intruder. Master Kenobi and a great number of Jedi wielded their lightsabers at their common threat. "You can't kill all of us."

Achilles' hands flexed tightly against his hilt. Bowing his head slightly to ease his anxious heart, he made one statement. "I am not Sith but I can kill most of you." Grasping the Jedi robe with his left hand, Achilles ripped it off revealing the obsidian colored Mandalorian armor; placing the mask of Mandalore the Ultimate on, he felt the strength and burden of his people.

"Mandalor-" Obi-Wan Kenobi began to say, his eyes widening when the Temple shook with ungodly conviction.

The Mandalorian Knight thrusted his hands forward unleashing a powerful Force wave, knocking both Kenobi and Skywalker a couple of meters away. The low hum of his lightsaber hastened with bold intention and clashed against blue, then green, then blue lightsabers again.

Padawan and Knights fell to the Mandalorian's blade, his blood boiling in his veins. The blood of a Mandalorian; the single minded goal of survival and dominance in battle. The swiftness of his blade blocked by a Master Jedi, Achilles grasped his hilt with both hands and forced the Jedi Master on her back foot, grunting as their blades moved above their heads struggling for dominance.

A yell from Anakin bought the Mandalorian an opportunity and kicked the female Jedi away from himself, activating his jetpack and flying away from Skywalker. Pulling his dual WESTAR-35 blasters from his holster, Achilles targeted the more vulnerable Jedi and tossed a handful of plasma grenades; fire and explosions danced across the polished floor of the Jedi Temple, now leaving them destroyed.

Falling to his feet from a great height, Achilles charged back on foot towards the Jedi, his orange lightsaber angled towards the floor. The bodies of the deceased Jedi, young and old, ingrained in his mind…

Jumping into a flying leap, the Mandalorian Knight twirled and his blade plunged through the heart of a Zabrak Jedi, followed by a Force push against a squad of Jedi coming to his right. Firing a headshot to the Jedi coming behind the deceased Zabrak, Achilles lifted the body of the Zabrak Jedi and charged straight ahead, quickly throwing the body at a group of five or so Jedi.

Blocking another flying overhead strike, Achilles felt his adrenaline pushing itself overtime. He loved it; his heart paced to the point of pain. He used his hands, feet, and head in time with his lightsaber strikes whenever he could, feeling the cracks in the skulls of his fallen enemies.

Kenobi held his Padawan back, barely as he could, observing the Mandalorian's skill. Bodies littered all over the Temple… He seemed more monstrous than the Sith of the Old Republic… His skills in the blade outmatched many of the Jedi here, himself included. Even Anakin…

"Why are you waiting?" Anakin demanded. "He's slaughtering us in droves!" The Padawan growled in disbelief of his master's cowardice, they should've stopped him. He should've stopped him… He _should_ stop…

"Come to your senses!" Kenobi berated, pointing towards the carnage in front of them. "We've never seen a force like this! Look around you, no living Jedi has ever seen anything like this in a long time."

Casting a cautionary glare at his master, Anakin returned his stare to the battlefield. "We should be doing something."

"He's bound to become tired, even he can't kill all of us like he said," Kenobi sighed.

Anakin's lightsaber growled hungrily at his side, wanting to take part of the battle. Taking a calming breath Anakin raised his blade higher. "Even so there's no reason for us to wait."

Leaping boldly towards the Mandalorian, having killed another Padawan with his blaster, Skywalker swung his blade across the Mandalorian's neck. Achilles leaned back from the strike, swinging his orange lightsaber upward and batted the Padawan's lightsaber away from him.

Pointing his orange lightsaber towards the former Jedi, Achilles smiled beneath his mask, his breathing evident. "Come now Skywalker, your master has the right idea: standing far away from this fight."

The cool cerulean blade glossed over Skywalker's determined face. "I am a slow learner."

Achilles twirled his claymore lightsaber, the low rumble enticing the air with its intimidation. "How unfortunate… your death could've been prevented."

Anakin's lip curled into a prideful smirk. "You'll find that I'm full of surprises." The loud thuds of Kenobi's boots halted by his Padawan's side, his own lightsaber poised towards his opponent. The Mandalorian Knight's chest heaved up and down, slowly coming to a still during the short break.

Achilles' gestured his hand towards the fallen Jedi. "Twenty Jedi fell by my hand, imagine the many more killed by the bombs planted around the Temple." He sensed more of them coming, and soon. "And the many more once the war is over."

"In case you've forgotten the Mandalorians lost the last war against the Jedi," Obi-Wan declared.

"Times change, so does war. And Mandalorians adapt to war while Jedi hide in their temples," Achilles stated forwardly. The Jedi tensed as they watched Achilles swing his lightsaber back and forth smoothly. "The galaxy-" He growled in annoyance suddenly. He didn't want to explain this.

"You're going to pay for all the Jedi you've killed today, I can promise you that," Anakin commented confidently. "Either today or tomorrow, or whenever the Force deems it- you will die."

"Strong words for a pseudo-pacifist," remarked the Mandalorian Knight.

"We'll take him together," Kenobi whispered to his apprentice. "You go in slowly to the left-"

"No I'm taking NOW!" proclaimed Anakin, charging towards Achilles.

"No, Anakin, NO!" cried his master.

The loud sound of a Mandalorian cruiser crashing through the Great Hall of the Jedi Temple, demolishing the massive pillars and uprooting the polished tiled floor. The Jedi and the Mandalorian Knight dove out of the way of the screeching cruiser, the ramp opening quickly.

A legion of Mandalorians armed with hellish vigor waited on the ship, taking the sight of what their brother had done single-handedly. The lead Mandalorian took a step forward, dressed in all black armor with a blue trimmed visor, blue shoulder and knee pads and with blue Jaig Eyes on his helmet and a blue symbol of Mandalore on the chest plate with a black one of his clan on the left shoulder pad with a black wolf head on his right and a dark grey or black under suit.

"You fought valiantly Knight," the Mandalorian spoke, his voice showing a young age. Around the same age as Achilles himself. "But save some of the Jedi for us to kill." A wave of bemused laughter arose from the Mandalorians, quickly descending down the ramp joining the Mandalorian Knight.

Achilles smirked beneath his mask. "I was afraid I would kill all the Jedi by myself."

"And what sorry Mandos would we be if only you killed the entire Temple?" asked the Mandalorian amusingly. "You'd give the rest of us a bad name."

A growing rumble from the other end of the Great Hall increased as a wave of Jedi marched towards the Mandalorians. Lightsabers ignited… Heart rates increasing… Seeds of doubt slowly implanted…

The nameless Mandalorian observed the bodies of the young Jedi, catching Achilles' eye. "I did what I had to."

"I know," the nameless warrior stated. "Doesn't make it easier to look at."

"What Clan are you from?" asked Achilles, holding his claymore lightsaber closer to himself.

"Clan Bralor. Name's Fenrir," Fenrir Bralor greeted.

Achilles nodded, focusing his attention to the swarm of a hundred Jedi staring them down. The onslaught of blaster fire ran down from outside the Temple walls.

Coruscant was now invaded.

"I take it this is your first war," guessed Achilles.

Fenrir shrugged his shoulders. "I could say the same for you."

The Mandalorian Knight tilted his head amusingly. "I already got a twenty body head start."

Fenrir chuckled. "I think you and I are getting to get along well."

"Only if you beat my record," Achilles' remarked cockily. Lashing out with the Force with his left hand, Achilles toppled a multi-ton pillar and slammed it on top of a small group of Jedi. "That's thirty-five now."

The waves of Mandalorians and Jedi clashed in a heavy struggle; blasters fired accurately, lightsabers deflecting the blaster bolts away or towards their enemies. Streams of fire roared from the flamethrowers, the smell of flesh and smoke desecrated the temple air; the pained screams from the Jedi echoing loudly.

Fenrir Bralor had dreamt for a war like this. He was born and raised in the warrior spirit of Mandalore, his parents made certain of it. He knew, deep down, that his blood was pumping fire in veins. All of his brothers and sisters had that same fire, they had to; they wouldn't be true Mandalorians otherwise.

Honorable, determined, discipline, fearless, fierce; the tenets that his clan had bestowed onto him. There was a wholeness to it that was just right. It was truth, that's what it was.

Pulling a vibro-dagger from the pouch of his boot, he flung it with deadly precision to the back of the Jedi scourge's neck. Achilles turned around to see the faltering Jedi fall to her knees, looking up to the hovering Mandalorian above him offering a small salute.

"I had that!" shouted Achilles in protest.

Fenrir laughed knowingly and sarcastically, deactivating his jetpack he allowed the momentum of his fall to topple on top of a Jedi, and using his crushgaunts he crushed the skull of the Jedi, blood splattering against his helmet.

The Mandalorian Knight slashed against a trio of Jedi, his orange blade roaring with ferocity of the spirit of Mandalore, clashing with their sabers. Spinning and landing a powerful elbow to one Twi'lek's nose, the Mandalorian Knight delivered a swift quick to the abdomen of a Nautolan male, and a Force Push to another Zabrak, knocking her to her unfortunate demise from a small group of Mandalorians.

Feeling the blood pulsating in his head, Achilles knelt to the fallen female Jedi and pulled the vibro-dagger from her neck. Twirling the elegant melee weapon between his fingers, he eyed the distracted Mandalorian warrior. "Hey!"

Managing to hear the Knight's call, Fenrir ceased firing from his Mandalorian assault rifle, barely catching the dagger in his hand. Fenrir's eyes widen in surprise by the sheer speed from the Mandalorian Knight. He caught the Knight's playful salute before he flew above the crowd. Chuckling amusingly to himself, Fenrir Bralor's left gauntlet spewed a dragon's fire against a half dozen Jedi, young and old, keeping them at bay.

 **-Knight of Mandalore-**

Taking refuge by the massive pillars, the Mandalorian Knight pulled the mask from his face, his breathing harsh and rampant. Sweat matted his forehead, along with his short bangs, a smile curling on his lips. His heart ached with resounding pride, plus a little pain from how hard it was beating inside him.

However that smile died down to a grim line. Something wasn't right. It was bothering him since the battle started. Achilles' back straightened against the pillar, feeling a presence messing with his mind. Shaking his head Achilles felt it again: the erosion of his will. The lack of confidence. The doubt, the fear, the…

Achilles placed his mask back, his amber eyes glowing with determination. Punching the polished pillar, leaving a large crack in it, the Mandalorian Knight bolted from the pillar and past his brothers and sisters, and the Jedi scum.

 **-Knight of Mandalore-**

Skywalker eyed the Mandalorian Knight running away deeper into the Temple, his cerulean blade hissing, almost whispering, to follow him. The sound of blaster fire and explosions became deafened to the prodigious Padawan; the smell of blackened smoke barely impacted him.

"Come Master!" cried Anakin, gesturing towards the retreating Mandalorian to his master. "We can take him!"

Obi-Wan Kenobi turned towards his student, following the blue lightsaber to where the Mandalorian had disappeared to beyond. Nodding in agreement, the Jedi duo charged after the Mandalorian Knight, following his unique energy in the Force.

A short time seemed to pass before Master and Padawan found the intruder, standing idly in the room of the Jedi Council. Sitting in the middle of the room was a young woman, wearing a beige bodysuit with reddish-brown leather kamas, unlike the standard Jed robes, and her brown hair was tied into a bun ponytail, two bangs framing her face.

Her gray eyes opened to see the Mandalorian staring down at her. Seeing her fellow Jedi behind him, lightsabers activated, her gray eyes closed again. "You must be very powerful in the Force if you can overcome my Battle Meditation. For however short a period it may be." She stood to face the Mandalorian, unclipping a rather long lightsaber hilt from her belt. "You will be stopped here Mandalorian, along with your barbarism. The Republic will stand tall and proud as it had for thousands of years."

Twirling her lightsaber hilt with air of intimidation, the dual yellow blades of her saberstaff sent a surge of confidence through Kenobi and Skywalker. It went unnoticed by Achilles.

"Where is Master Yaddle?" Achilles asked, his tone eerily calm and even. "Where is my master?" His orange lightsaber was angled to the polished floor.

"She is no longer your master, _Mandalorian_ ," Bastila corrected with snide at his title. "As to her fate, you forfeited that right long ago."

A storm of energy bellowed within Achilles, of anger and hurt. His right hand gripped painfully against his claymore hilt, to the point of shaking. Pain began to pulse in his skull, his left hand firmly on it, as if he wanted to remove it. But tradition mandated that he wouldn't remove his mask in combat. Unless it was knocked off or he was dead, preferably the latter.

His head rolled over his shoulders, enjoying the cracks in his neck. "I'll find the truth on my own." Relishing in his refound power in his anger and determination, Achilles lashed out violently towards the female Jedi. Orange and yellow clashed in a reverent contest of skill; the Mandalorian noted of the girl's ability with the saberstaff, it took skill to wield a weapon of that caliber.

Blocking the twin blue blades behind him, Achilles retaliated with an augmented kick to the female Jedi's stomach, knocking her back to the window and cracking it; allowing the sounds of war to enter the Council room. Twisting his body to face the Jedi duo, the Mandalorian Knight used his momentum to stave his lightsaber to Kenobi's saber; forcing Achilles to kick Anakin in the face, sending him to the floor with a resounding thud.

Focusing his attention to the older Jedi, Achilles pursued the offensive; fast and resilient attacks blocked with calculated defensive blows. As Achilles lunged forward towards Kenobi's stomach, the Jedi dodged it. The Mandalorian Knight charged towards the retreating Jedi, his orange saber above his head and leapt; the strength of a mountain barred on Kenobi's blade, forcing the Jedi to grit his teeth from the resounding strength.

'It was like fighting with Master Windu," noted Kenobi, barely forcing the Mandalorian Knight back with a Force Push.

Achilles growled at the Jedi, stalking his prey slowly. Kenobi kept a strong front as he paced away from the Mandalorian. Two of the strongest Padawans in the Order went down in a matter of seconds…An orange slash towards his throat brought the Jedi back from his thoughts, blocking the blade then moving it above their head bringing the Mandalorian to him.

Kenobi stared at the unblinking face of Mandalore's spirit. The face that harbored an entire culture of war. The face that told the strength and struggles of their people. Of their pride. The same face that reared its head back and slammed into his own, forcing him to stumble back from the force of the beskar iron.

Realizing that his lightsaber was in the Mandalorian's hand, Kenobi looked on in shock as the Mandalorian clipped it on his belt, opposite of his own. Figuring the Mandalorian wanted to finish this in hand-to-hand combat, Kenobi eyed the recovering Padawans then charged at Achilles.

Grabbing Kenobi's forearm Achilles used his superior strength to pry it away from him, kneeing the Jedi squarely in the stomach; timing a well-executed headbutt as the Jedi lurched forward from the pain from the earlier attack. A blistering pain shot into his neck, leaving Kenobi gasping for air. However limp his body was becoming, his body wasn't hitting the floor.

"I figured you for one of the smarter Jedi," remarked Achilles, holding the wavering Jedi by his auburn hair. "I should have known better-" His attention focused to the stumbling Anakin, who was grabbing his lightsaber. The Jedi girl too was standing back up, just as slowly as Anakin. Throwing Kenobi to the floor, Achilles reached for his lightsaber as well as Kenobi's lightsaber; the cool blue and passionate orange glossed his face.

He waited for them to gather their strength. When he killed them, he wanted a proper grave for them; with their weapon in hand.

"We- can't allow-" the female Jedi barely said, her head ringing from the crash course to the window.

"You don't allow a lot of things," mused Achilles snidely, keeping his eye on Skywalker. He would be the wild card in this fight. And to the Jedi's downfall. "But I will allow you a fighting chance before you die."

Anakin shook his head, gaining his bearings. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"Go for it," Achilles said. Lavishing his dual blades, the Mandalorian Knight used his knowledge of Jar'Kai to parry against Anakin's Shien. Fast slashes of blue locked with the other; the sudden yellow clashing with orange partially amused Achilles. "Hopefully the two of you can provide me more entertainment than your master, Skywalker."

Anakin's eyes narrowed defiantly at Achilles. He would bleed.

Pushing the two of them back, Achilles twirled his sabers offensively providing him a shield of defense; forcing the Jedi Padawans to reevaluate their teamwork. Or whatever _this_ constituted as teamwork.

There was no apparent synergy in their movements, Achilles observed. The two of them kept trying to take the lead kill themselves, only for that same process to clash with each other.

Achilles leapt around their attacks, dodging with utmost ease. "What is your name?" he asked, addressing the female Jedi.

The female Jedi growled at the Mandalorian's question, he wasn't taking them seriously! The Mandalorian Knight landed a spinning kick to Anakin's face, forcing him back from himself. Achilles smiled beneath his mask in ease, lowering his guard and turning his back to the two of them. Deactivating the blue lightsaber and tossing it away, Achilles walked with steady confidence and watched the two Jedi.

"Just answer my question, you haven't given me a proper challenge so I need something to occupy my time," Achilles continued starkly. He sighed when only glares were his answer. "C'mon Jedi princess, you gotta give me something."

"I'm NOT a princess!" the female Jedi shouted in defense. The sudden childish of her voice threw both Achilles and Anakin in astonishment.

The growing laughter of Achilles filled the room with an odd tension. His laughter changing to a boyish giggle as it died down… only for it to start back up. "Judging by your attitude and your actions, not to mention your haughty tone, you can't blame me for an obvious assumption, you spoiled little Jedi princess!"

The female Jedi's cheeks fumed at the blatant insult of this…barbarian! "I was not spoiled! I was given the same as everyone else in the Order! Even if my ancestor was the one who killed the Mandalore whose mask you wear! You are nothing but a… no. I must not do this. There is no emotion; there is peace."

 _Even if my ancestor was the one who killed the Mandalore whose mask you wear!_

He had heard it correctly…

The revelation of such magnitude left the Mandalorian Knight with his guard down; an opportunity Anakin chose to exploit. Sensing through the Force of Skywalker's attempt, Achilles barely lifted his lightsaber in time to fend off Anakin's lunge. Stumbling backward from the explosive strength within Skywalker, Achilles' frustration forced his mind to limit their fight. Blocking the onslaught of Anakin's offense, Achilles fell to one knee, and using an angled strike, severed the young Jedi's forearm from his body.

The sudden attack left his body numb. Anakin's mind didn't comprehend the attack itself, only the blackness that blinded his mind a mere second later; his body slumping to the floor from the severely cracked wall he was just a moment ago plunged into.

The female Jedi felt the Force crushing around her throat. She clawed at the invisible hand when her body flew into the grasp of Achilles. Sensing the storm of anger growing within the Mandalorian, the Jedi attempted to reach for the lightsaber that she dropped. The superhuman strength in the Mandalorian's hand increased fervently, the gasping sounds of the Jedi now silenced but her body continued to protest in some fashion.

Deactivating his orange lightsaber, Achilles reached for his mask and removed it; his glowing amber eyes revealing the pained anger glistening in the light. "I asked for two simple things. You didn't give it to me." His gaze changed to the growing thunder of the war machine outside the temple; starfighters, cruisers and capital ships firing down on the buildings. "This is the price of your arrogance."

"Arro-gance?" choked the Jedi, her voice clearly in pain. Achilles frowned but eased his grip enough so she could speak her final words. Gasping for air, ignoring the fiery pain in her lungs with her every breath, she continued. "You burn down our home, kill our people, for what?"

"And only your home," corrected Achilles. He nodded his head towards the window. "You Jedi and Sith are always creating war in the galaxy, over zealous reasons that most normal people in the galaxy aren't able to think about. Our crusade across the stars will save the galaxy; creating unity and strength that the Republic and Jedi could never achieve." Dropping the Jedi from his grasp, Achilles knelt down to her, watching her soothe her throat. "War is never black and white. It's not just about strength and numbers, it's the war of ideas. Of conversion." Achilles turned the mask of Mandalore the Ultimate so that the front faced him. "How powerful do you think a Jedi would be without allies? Without a base of power to preach of their pseudo-pacifism?"

The female Jedi glared harshly at the Mandalorian Knight. "What are you?"

Achilles' lips turned downward in a mocking fashion, as if he rethinking something. "A barbarian. One so brutish that almost hundred esteemed Jedi died by my hand." His amber eyes focused back on her. "And you?"

"The descendant of a powerful Force family," the female Jedi gritted through her teeth. "The same Force wielder who battled and conquered your people long ago, Mandalorian. Another who was gifted with the rare gift of Battle Meditation. One who became Grandmaster of this very Order."

"Now you lie on the floor, chocking and soon to be dead," mocked Achilles, placing the mask of Mandalore the Ultimate back on. "You are a disgrace to your legacy."

"Much anger, I sense in you," a voice called from behind. Standing to his full height Achilles acknowledged the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order. The Grandmaster looked somberly at the state of his students. "Destruction to Coruscant, you have brought. Found an unsettling path, you have. Emptiness and confusion, one that will bring."

"I have plenty reason to be angry," Achilles threatened. "Your time is over Jedi, a new order will rise in the galaxy."

Yoda walked slowly towards the Mandalorian, not the least concerned. "Very disappointed in you, your master would be, Solari. For you, she cared, much about you to the Council members, talked."

Achilles stood his ground against the Grandmaster.

"Not a skill of courage to stand strong against an old one, it is," Yoda heckled. "Taken a grave risk in this war against the Republic, you have."

"I'm not afraid," declared Achilles.

Yoda's eyes widened in mild surprise at the Mandalorian's words, a throaty sound came from the small Jedi. "You will be… you will be."

The Mandalorian Knight tensed at the Jedi's threat; it was vastly different from the grandfatherly display Master Yoda was always known for.

"Two choices you can take, there are," continued Yoda. "Surrender and be imprisoned, or forfeit your life."

Achilles glanced towards the unconscious form of the female Jedi. "What is her name?"

Yoda's brow creased at the state of his apprentice. "Bastila Shan, named after her great ancestor."

Nodding in understanding, Achilles reached for his lightsaber. "I figured as much. She has great potential in her, if not reckless. You taught her well."

"I didn't teach her everything I knew," Yoda affirmed, frowning at the forthcoming battle.

The low hum of the orange lightsaber thundered upon its activation, angled towards the Grandmaster. "You are the greatest swordsman in the galaxy, Master Yoda. Powerful as you are wise." He twirled his saber in display of his own skill. "If I'm to die today, I'd rather be killed by your blade."

The clarity of the situation made it uneasy for the Grandmaster, to kill someone so young, but he would do what he must. Yoda called to his lightsaber with the Force, its emerald blade glistening. The sounds of their heartbeat synch with the explosions of the ongoing war.

Lashing towards the Grandmaster, Achilles swung low; only scratching the floor. The light thud alerted the Knight of Yoda's dodge. The hum of the lightsabers continued; he hadn't struck him down, observed Achilles. Turning to face Yoda, the Knight flexed his body, preparing for a lifetime fight.

Yoda took the offensive, leaping above Achilles, their sabers clashed. The Grandmaster took off with the speed and ferocity of a hurricane, dashing and leaping around the Mandalorian Knight. Achilles knew of the Grandmaster's legendary speed and mastery of Ataru; this wouldn't be a battle of skill, but of stamina.

And if, only if, he managed to keep pace with Yoda, could he actually survive.

Slashing after every third false attack, Achilles picked up a Council chair with the Force and flung it towards Yoda, hoping it would by him time to gain distance and recuperate.

Diving away from the Grandmaster and rolled to his feet, Achilles witnessed Yoda deflecting the chair with a mere gesture. "Mindful of your surroundings, you are. Good…"

Charging towards Yoda, the Knight flipped over the Grandmaster and using his momentum, slashed down with all of his power and strength. Achilles grunted as he pressed forward, mindful of his legs not being too close to the emerald lightsaber. Reaching inside his pouch, Achilles pulled one last thermal detonator.

"I suppose we're both dying for a good cause," Achilles commented lightly, glancing at the detonator. A sudden Force Push knocked Achilles back against the wall, leaving several deep cracks in the wall; allowing Yoda to catch the detonator in his left hand.

"Dying, no," Yoda said.

Grunting in pain, Achilles got to his hands and knees, panting. Clipping his lightsaber to his belt, Achilles glanced at Yoda behind his mask. "I would've. You should have too." The roar of the jetpack ignition blasted Achilles towards the Grandmaster, snatching the impish Jedi and the two of them crashed through the window of the Council room.

Flying through the hazed war zone, Achilles and Yoda traded fists in mid-flight, prompting the Knight to headbutt the impish Grandmaster. With his hand on Yoda's throat, keeping him at a distance, Achilles figured on an idea. Quickly changing trajectory, Achilles launched the both of them higher into the sky.

Landing one final punch to the Grandmaster, Achilles ripped the jetpack from his back and flung it to Yoda; the jetpack launching Yoda back down at high velocity. Pulling his WESTAR-35 blaster from his holster, the Knight aimed the blast carefully at the fuel cells, pulling his finger on the trigger…

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **And the first battle of the Mandalorian Wars has commenced! Hope you guys enjoyed the sacking of the Jedi Temple, and the fight scenes with Achilles Solari and Fenrir Bralor.**

 **Speaking of, Fenrir Bralor is the OC of a constant reviewer and friend SPARTAN-626… I finally got to include on of your OC'S! Lol, but I want you guys to tell me what you think of Fenrir Bralor and see if you would be interested to know more about him.**

 **Translations (In order):**

 _ **Manda'yaim, cuun adate cuyir aya'na gar miit.**_ «Mandalore, our people are awaiting your word. »

 _ **Ori pirusti. Vaii cuyir Achilles?**_ «Very well. Where is Achilles?»

 _ **Su e'yar'u Jetii Masktr.**_ «Still inside the Jedi Temple. »

 _ **Cuyir gar Babatir tsikador at alorir cuun crusade dos Coruscanta?**_ «Are your Knights ready to lead our crusade across Coruscant?»

 _ **Elek, Manda'yaim. mhi ganar a'yao napna'yr lenedat taap par asalr at jurkad, ta'na etid at gar jii.**_ «Yes, Mandalore. We've scouted target locations for the troops to attack, sending them to you now.»

 _ **Bic cuyir jate'shya de vumte katyisr at viinir nilha be olyaor nad'a'r at dul ori'dush mhi a'yaobina ui at nalya o'r hut'uun listlessness par chaab be meg kapr banar.**_ «It is better by noble boldness to run the risk of being subject to half the evils we anticipate than to remain in cowardly listlessness for fear of what might happen. »

 **Harem-**

Bo-Katan Kryze, Rook Kast, Ahsoka Tano, Padme Amidala, Sugi, Asajj Ventress, Barriss Offee, Serra Keto, Maris Brood, Aubrie Wyn, Xora, Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, Satine Kryze, Evaan Verlaine, Keelyvine Reus, Luminara Unduli, Jarael, Bastila Shan II, Chantique

 **Power scale (Mandalorians are a bit harder to scale from Force users but I believe that they are around Building or so via weapons and armor)-**

 **Planet to Planet+:**

Darth Sidious ( _Small Planet_ )

Yoda ( _Small Planet_ )

Mace Windu ( _Small Planet; amped via Vaapad from Sidiou_ s- otherwise not too far off)

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+:**

Count Dooku ( _Essentially near, if not at, his peak around the Clone Wars era_ )

 **Continent to Continent+:**

Plo Koon

Aayla Secura

Shaak Ti

Ki-Adi Mundi

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Anakin Skywalker

Achilles Solari

 **Country to Country+:**

Bo-Katan Kryze ( _Mandalorian Knight_ )

Rook Kast ( _Mandalorian Knight_ )

Mirta Gev ( _Mandalorian Knight_ )

Soniee ( _Mandalorian Knight_ )

Lagos ( _Mandalorian Knight_ )

Sabine Wren ( _Mandalorian Knight_ )


	4. Gaprar be Akaan

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Wars, all rights belong to Lucasarts, Lucasfilm, and Disney. All I own is my OC.**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **Review Response:**

 **AzureTemplar3535 (Chapter 3):** Thank you and glad you enjoyed my fight scenes :).

You'll find out this chapter if Achilles killed Yoda…

And thank you again for the harem suggestions, and I might do a descendant for Brianna as well.

 **Aggiefan15 (Chapter 3):** I'm really glad you enjoyed this chapter (a lot of people seem to really enjoy this chapter as well lol) and I hope I can continue to up the amps as the story progresses.

 **SPARTAN-626 (Chapter 3):** Well I figured you'd want to see more of Fenrir lol.

I kinda went all out with the fight scene with Achilles and Kenobi and Anakin and Bastila II and Yoda, lol, but I'm glad you enjoyed yourself during this chapter. I always know how to end with a cliffhanger lol.

 **The Last Kenpachi (Chapter 3):** … Ok.

 **Guest (Chapter 3):** Ok.

 **Guest (Chapter 3):** I guess I'm doing something right if I'm able to change your mind.

 **The Book of Eli (Chapter 3):** Thank you. And yeah, I wanted this chapter to end with a "BANG!"… I'm terrible lol… I wanted a grandiose first battle of the Mandalorian Wars, and I like to think I implemented that quite well lol. Huh, I actually didn't think about the Darksaber… well, gotta add it now.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 3):** Um… that's how the Mandalorians have pretty much always been lol.

Ok, yeah I can see the updated Basilisk droids.

Aw, I thought I did so well with little Ani's dialogue XD.

I think that's the consensual agreement with everybody about the fight scenes for this chapter lol. I'm glad you enjoyed them, let's see if I can top this one…

Hm, though did Achilles pose a challenge to Yoda…. that is the question yet to be answered.

Lol, glad you liked the little banter between Bastila and Achilles.

I'm pretty sure that Achilles' reputation will bloom after the Battle of Coruscant, don't worry about that. Oh and I have a few plans regarding the failing Senate and the remaining Jedi Order as well.

Fair enough about the Jedi's views of the Republic, however Achilles is a Mandalorian and much like in the past and with the Sith, the Jedi won't, initially, follow Solari- just because of that fact and, well, the battle at the temple.

Hm, I figured Achilles already gave a similar speech at the end of Chapter 1, but I can do it again on the trip back to Mandalore lol.

 **-Knight of Mandalore-**

A great explosion came forth from the destroyed jetpack, engulfing the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order within its all consuming flames. The blackish smoke from the Jedi's plummet told the Mandalorian Knight that he was still alive, a mere explosion wouldn't kill a Jedi of his caliber; perhaps a lowly Knight or Padawan, but not him.

Diving straight through the heart of the explosive ball of fire, Achilles tackled the falling Jedi Grandmaster. Force-enhanced punches collided on both Knight and Grandmaster, pained grunts coming from the warriors. The air bristled against their clothes, the high velocity wind whistling as they continued to free fall.

The high buildings of Coruscant were coming closer.

Reaching for his claymore lightsaber, the orange blade growled and lashed at the Grandmaster. Yoda's hand shot out and pushed the weapon away, Achilles' grunting from the old Jedi's strength. Retaliating with a Force Push of his own, the Knight watched the Grandmaster crashing through a speeder-

The Mandalorian Knight's body lurched forward against its will, Achilles grunted at the strength that Yoda held. Hitting his head against a broken piece of the speeder, the Knight felt his body flung wildly in the air, then a blistering pain shot along his back having landed on another speeder.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

His boots dangled a few inches above the ground, his body numb. His spine arched on the metal railing that he landed squarely on. The blood rushing to his upside down skull caused his vision to blur, but he could make out a small mound of a figure.

Every breath he took, his chest burned. Mustering the fires of his iron will, Achilles leaned further back, allowing the momentum of his weight to make him land on his head. Slumping on the floor headfirst, the Mandalorian Knight barely got to his knees; every part of his body ached and might've been broken as far as he knew.

There was a saying the Sith had about pain _…_ he didn't care to know at the moment what it was.

A resounding clang bought the Knight's attention- his lightsaber. Crawling stiffly to his weapon, the spark showering from the weapon…

It was broken, practically destroyed. The amber orange glow from his family's crystal shone against his mask, his heart racing in anger and frustration and turmoil. His hands balled into a killing fist, shifting his gaze to Yoda.

He was in no condition to fight. Neither of them were.

The Mandalorian stood to shaky legs, barely keeping his balance and his eyes focused on the Grandmaster. Achilles would make sure he would get the fight he properly deserved- once Yoda fell, the Republic would crumble to ash and dust.

His name would be ingrained in the stars of eternity. No… his name would outlast the stars.

Pride and anger fueled his body. Anger was a Sith way to gather strength in the Force, and it worked it seemed. His right arm ached and Achilles kept it close to his chest, it would heal soon enough. Holding the Solari crystal in his hand, Achilles began to walk away from the Grandmaster.

Pausing a moment to look over his shoulder, the tiny shuffle of the Grandmaster told him of his eventual victory.

 **-Knight of Mandalore-**

Smoke and fire rained upon the skylanes, blaster fire slaughtering the fools who dare opposed Mandalore. The warriors swarmed the streets of Coruscant, shoving past weaklings who weren't worth their honor. A small band of resistance managed to form in the chaos, but it was undignified in rank.

The Mandalorians and the small band of resistance continued their battle, even in the blinding smoke that arose from starship ammunition they fought.

"We're outta our damn minds!" A Zabrak male shouted. "They're gonna slaughter us before we make a dent in them!"

"Doesn't matter, we just need to keep them at bay!" yelled a Rodian female. "The Jedi will help us."

A primal yell dwarfed the sound of blaster fire, causing both sides to temporarily cease fire.

"What the hell is that?" a female Mandalorian asked aloud.

The Mandalorian Knight sped past his brethren with the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order strapped on his back, breathing loudly as he charged blindly towards the enemy lines. Stealing a Vibro-sword from a sister Mandalorian, Achilles launched himself highly into the hellpit of the Republic resistance. The metal sword slashed brutally against the flesh of the Knight's enemies, deep gashes and spurts of blood leaked from their faces. And as their bodies laid on the floor, screams of blaster fire and ships and terror rung in Solari's ears.

"You mind telling us what you plan to do with the Jedi?"

Achilles didn't acknowledge the question, focusing his sights to the Temple. And the battle, and the hellfire raining above on the surface of Coruscant. "The honorable thing to do would be to take him back."

"We can end them now!" argued the fellow Mandalorian.

"We can't, not now," countered Achilles. "I know the resolve of a Jedi better than anyone. We kill him, the entire Order will use him as a marauder for their cause. We take him back, broken and unconscious, it'll weaken their resolve immensely." The Mandalorian Knight tossed the Vibro-sword back with ease, as if it was a child's toy. "Those are my orders. Continue with your assault, I feel this is the beginning of many victories."

Complying with the Knight's orders, the squad of Mandalorians marched further into the glorious fires of war. Shifting the Grandmaster on his back, Achilles tried to ignore the raging, boiling anger and rage deep within him. He was an honorable man…

 _Kad be Manda'yaim…_

The Sword of Mandalore…

 **-Knight of Mandalore-**

Carrying the physical and psychological weight of his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi guided Anakin through the halls of the broken Jedi Temple. The sounds of death and destruction thundered across the capital world of the Republic, it made the Jedi tremendously uneasy. Trying to keep her pace with the other Jedi, Bastila Shan limped onward as she tried to ignore the horrors of the mutilated Jedi at her feet.

The presence of a growing, looming shadow stretched across the cracked floors of the Temple, the soft tread of boots growing louder with every step. He felt their anxiety, their hesitation, their fear.

Achilles halted a few meters of the Jedi, taking notice of a few stragglers igniting their blades at the sight of the Knight. "I want you to leave," the Mandalorian Knight demanded, trying to ignore the pain in his chest. "You have lost. The people you swore to protect are killing themselves in your place." Swinging the Grandmaster over his shoulder, Achilles held the Jedi by the scruff of his robes. "Consider this my only mercy. Take him and leave Coruscant."

Bastila glared harshly at the Knight and looked towards her master in despair, never have seen the Grandmaster in such a state. How sort of monster were the Jedi planing to face off against? However suddenly regaining her composure, the Jedi limped over and grabbed her master, refusing to look at the Mandalorian in the eye.

"This is not over," Bastila growled.

"It never is," answered Achilles slowly. The Mandalorian glanced towards the Chosen One's glare in his direction before turning to face his direction towards the piles of dead bodies. "You will do well to remember this: you can't run and hide from us. We will push you until you break. And you will, you always have." He paused for a short moment, turning around to face his opponents. "Don't waste your lives for a cause that will betray you in the end. The Jedi Code will fail you. The Mandalorians have survived every encounter thrown at us, and we've remained the same. The Jedi and Sith haven't, they've changed. And not for the best."

"Chosen is one that will leave you with a life of regret and guilt, the path you have," the Grandmaster uttered, his eyes slowly opening. The mask of Mandalore stared in silence at the words. "I sensed that then and even now."

The Mandalorian Knight took a step forward towards Yoda, ignoring the ignition of a yellow blade pointed in his direction. Achilles stalked closer as Yoda placed his hand on his apprentice's shoulder, gesturing for her compliance. The hum lingered in the air for drawled seconds until the high pitched sheathing was silenced.

"Is it my regret and guilt you're sensing? Or yours?" countered Achilles, stopping a foot from the Jedi Grandmaster. "Cause I see a broken, old fool who has lost his place in the galaxy. Now you're just like the rest of us- struggling to live with your mortality, barely hanging on to that last breath. But we both know you'll recover, and perhaps I'll die by your hand, like you said. Until then… take this loss with honor, you deserve that." Gripping his hand on the Solari crystal, Achilles watched the Jedi leave the temple. And in the far reaches of Coruscant's skies, the abrupt departures of an endless stream of ships departed from the planet.

The Siege of Coruscant had ended in victory for Mandalore. For her and her people. Opening his palm to the yellow-orange crystal, he took a breath…

 **-Knight of Mandalore-**

The night sky of Coruscant burned with the fires of their brothers and sisters who had fought with honor and valiance. A true Mandalorian's death was never a time of mourning, but of celebration; somber celebration rather. Yet it didn't ease the pain of losing not only a comrade, but of a brother, a sister, a father, a mother; a death in the family would always be difficult. But Mandalorians understood the hardships of the galaxy and themselves.

The body of Mirta Gev was amongst the hardest of deaths to endure. She was a sister to him, a great warrior and a close friend. Mere words couldn't describe their relationship, it was too easy. Too insulting to her memory.

Or perhaps his guilt, his failure, caused her death.

Bo-Katan kept her gaze more focused on Achilles, studying his body language. She knew not to press him, he would open up to her in time. He always did.

"I heard about what you did with the Grandmaster," Bo-Katan stated.

Achilles' head flickered in her direction slightly.

"Smart move, lowers their morale by taking down the most powerful Jedi."

"I didn't. I just got lucky," replied Achilles. One last haunting look towards Mirta's burning was all he could handle. The Mandalorian Knight quickly left the funeral, Bo-Katan following after him quickly.

"Don't. It's better to let them take care of this," Rook Kast ordered, grabbing Sabine by the arm. "Achilles hasn't been himself and it's only going to get worse if the war continues on. He needs to get himself together before he does any damage."

"Damage?! He's already killed 100 Jedi alone!" Sabine declared.

"At what cost?" countered Rook. "Mandalore has never been in a position of power like this for 3,000 years, and our main hope is-"

"-Troubled," finished Mandalore the Resurrector, appearing next to the group of Mandalorian Knights. "I worry for him also. However I believe he finds himself amongst the battlefield."

"And off the field?" asked Rook.

"I practically raised him in my image. The blood of Mandalore boils in his veins, it's in his soul. I can see it. His choices will be his own, either way Mandalore and her people will bring the Republic and the Jedi to devastation." Jango Fett gazed after the retreating figures of Achilles and Bo-Katan. "No one can tell him how to handle his problems, and knowing him as I do…" The Mandalore walked away from the small group, focusing on the future glory of Mandalore.

 **-Knight of Mandalore-**

Broken rubble decorated the vast area of Coruscant, many of Mandalore's children set up camp and refuge on the battlefield. Loud talks and cheers of glorious victory livened the dead air. Achilles kept his head low traversing amongst his family, wanting peace and quiet, yet curious on how his brethren would handle such power being granted to them. Bo-Katan was close behind, not that he wanted her to leave, but he wanted to clear his head.

"Our victory! One of many in the future!" shouted a female Mandalorian, lifting a cup of Ne'tra gal, a sticky sweet, black-colored ale that sloshed a bit down her arm. A roar of cheers broke through the spirits of the many great warriors. "Let us not bring shame to the one man, and the Mandalore who raised him in our image, Achilles Solari!"

 _The Dragon of Death!_

 _The Blade's Fury!_

 _Ragebreaker!_

 _The Serpent's Wrath!_

Countless praises sung, the crowd celebrating with a fool's desire. A most beautiful sight, one Achilles' probably would've enjoyed if not for his own sins. He loved Mirta…

He loved them; Bo-Katan, Rook, Sabine, Lagos, Soniee… All of them.

One death was painful to bear, for the death to be on his hands was a punishment beyond hell itself. He taught Mirta, he was responsible for her demise.

Achilles slowed his walk. What was he doing? He should be celebrating her passing, instead he was mocking her death by doing this. Shame washed over him just as a flagon was brushed upon in his hands.

"Small world isn't it?" called a familiar voice. "I'm curious to see the expression of the warrior who slaughtered a hundred Jedi."

Chuckling soberly at his brother in arms, Achilles drawled his fingers across the faceplate. "Not much to see I fear, my face is a little too pretty to be the face of death."

"Oh, another title you've bestowed yourself?" the Mandalorian asked, clinking his glass with Achilles'. "Seems you're a killer at heart, I only killed about 40 Jedi myself."

Achilles paused mid-sip, feeling the slosh of his drink brushing his lips. "Clan Bralor… Fenrir, right?"

Fenrir chuckled. "Forgot about me already?"

"We did just met," countered Achilles playfully.

"Don't worry about it, there's plenty of Jedi to kill. Hopefully I'll make a name for myself and honor my clan by then," Fenrir took another drink from his cup. "I heard what you did with the Grandmaster, you could've killed him and broke their resolve."

Removing his mask and revealing a troubled brow, Achilles stared past Fenrir and towards his brethren. "There's no right decision in war. Only survival. Even our code of honor doesn't really explain compassion or sympathy of any kind, only that we win and fight courageously."

"Why'd you do it?"

Gentle shaking his head, Achilles downed his drink.

"Either way, you did what you thought was right. Our people have won their victory because of you, take strength in that," Fenrir said, downing the last of his drink as well. "And enjoy the many victories we will share, _kapr kot be akaan cuyir ti gar_."

One Mandalorian walked away, another came towards him. "Do you not trust us to honor our lives towards Mandalore? War entails death, and death is worthy of a warrior's memory; why take that away from her?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, Achilles tilted his head a bit towards the night sky. "Because I think I'm selfish. I'm still an outsider even amongst my family."

"Perhaps you don't deserve such a title then," Bo-Katan growled, her fist painfully balling together. "Mandalore has given you a chance, we have given you a home, and yet you still insult us!" Roughly shoving Achilles away from the celebrating Mandalorians, Bo-Katan pressed the slightly rattled Mandalorian Knight against a broken wall. "I will not let you insult our family because of your insecurities! I understand war and death are hard to those new to it, but she sacrificed her life for you and Mandalore."

"I know," Achilles uttered, trying to look away from her piercing eyes. "For the glory of Mandalore…"

"How long do you plan to mope and be pathetic?" scoffed the female Mandalorian, pushing herself away from him. "No true Mandalorian would debase his family and culture, let alone himself! You're not a man, you're a boy… a child!"

"Did you expect anything less from me?" The blank expression betrayed the righteous fire exploding from Bo-Katan's emerald orbs, and the furious swing connecting to Achilles' jaw spoke of the passion that dwindled within her.

"I only expected the best," Bo-Katan muttered after a tense silent moment.

Rolling his jaw, Achilles tasted a bit of iron on his tongue. His eyes shifted, wanting to ask the obvious questions…

"You know what the mask of Mandalore represents?" she asked quietly, picking up the fallen faceplate in her hands. "Unity… strength… ambition… passion… resolution… all the things I saw in you. What makes Mandalore and her people so beautiful." Brushing the faint layer of dust from the mask, the female Knight gazed longingly at the younger Mandalorian.

"I don't see that," countered Achilles.

"I know, that's why I do," retorted Bo-Katan, handing the mask of Mandalore the Ultimate to its owner. "What you have started will bring something new and daring to the lives of not only Mandalore, but to the galaxy. Your blade will strike the stars and bring new life to us… and it's brought something to me as well." A welt formed in Achilles' throat, seeing Bo-Katan coming closer to him steadily and carefully. A wash of heat overcame him so fast and sudden, unknowingly forcing his posture to become more formal, his height making her look smaller than she was. "There is a strength in you that you bury under your fears, a fire that is potent and beautiful that cannot be tempered. What kind of woman would I be to let such strength be wasted?"

Pulling the taller Knight towards her with great vigor, the feeling of his embrace on her lips emboldened her to tighten her grip around him. The melding of their lips were perfect, the taste of tangible desire spurred that life in their bodies. Faint growls of pleasure emanated from their chests, breaking off the kiss and letting the wash of their hot breaths brush on their skin.

Placing her hand on his chestplate, Bo-Katan felt the strong heartbeat of Achilles. "Life pumps in your veins, that is what I feel when we train. When we spar. When we are together. Our bond was forged in sweat and blood and iron, now I want to seek a union with you, one that only will bring honor to our clan for many generations."

"Is this what you truly desire?" asked Achilles. "Even after what you seen from me?"

Bo-Katan pulled the Mandalorian Knight's head close to her, kissing him once more. "Ner kar'ta cuyir solus ti kal bal gar kar'ta cuyir solus ti lirsa. Tome mhi cuyir vaba'hamte."

 **-Knight of Mandalore-**

Discarded Mandalorian armor decorated the spacious tent assembled for the honorary Mandalorian Knight. Dozens of low-lighted candles illuminated the hauntingly beautiful sight, the moans of pleasure and roaming of curious hands over bare skin highlighted the sensual atmosphere.

"Enough foreplay," she said huffing from excitement. "Take me now." she barked. He took only a few moments to look her over as she stared at him with a dire hunger. Her breasts were large, firm and quite pleasing to look at. She also had an hourglass waist, curving hips, a toned stomach and long divine legs.

Achilles started kissing her again, pinning her to the bed with his lips. During their passionate embrace, she wrapped one arm around his neck to hold herself and then reached down inbetween her legs to check his 'weapon of choice'. She smirked when she felt him hard between his legs and he groaned into her mouth from her touch. She could tell he was a good size and that only made her wetter and she had already soaked through her panties.

She helped him undo his pants and pull them down to his knees, eyeing the proud stature of the Mandalorian Knight's eleven inch cock. Grabbing onto his stiff member, Bo-Katan gazed into his eyes while she brought him inside her sacred entrance. Both of them moaned loudly as he entered her body. She was hot, tight and moist; encasing his manhood in serene bliss. Bo-Katan closed her eyes at the feeling of having a man inside her for the first time.

Achilles let her wrap both arms around his neck then brought both his hands down to hold her ass, letting her wrap both her legs around his waist. The Mandalorian Knight began pounding his length into the older woman, her moans arousing his male pride with his every thrust. The thought that she could make a younger man desire her body, and lay his claim over her, was intoxicating.

"Faster," she groaned and then smiled when he picked up speed. She moaned sultry when strong hands groped her ass cheeks as Achilles continued to pound his rod into her hot core. The sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the tent along with their heavy breathing and moaning.

Bo-Katan felt the pressure building in her lover's cock. "I'm about to cum." he warned her.

"Cum inside me," she said trying to hold him closer to her.

Gritting his teeth, the head Knight felt his balls tightening, squeezing her ass a little harder causing her to cry out a little in both pain and pleasure. Bo-Katan laid her head on his shoulder smiling brightly as she felt herself about to cum as well. Achilles groaned from both her canines piercing his skin and from feeling her vaginal muscles tighten around his cock. His eyes slammed shut when he exploded within her and they both moaned when they reached their respective orgasms. Bo-Katan's eyes were rolling back in a pleasure high as she felt him shoot several more streams of cum inside her womb with a few more thrusts.

Achilles pulled out and then laid her down gently on her stomach on the bed. Turning herself again on her back, she spread her legs for him to see her glistening pussy before him. A moment passed before Achilles got down on his hands and knees and then leaned forward to pleasure her.

"Aha!" she cried out when she felt him licking her slit. Achilles went back and forth between licking her entrance and her clitoris emitting cries of pleasure from the older woman. He then brought his tongue down and tried to sink it into her as deeply as he could go while he brought his hand up to play with her clit gently. Achilles loved both the sweet taste of her arousal and her cries of ecstasy.

Grabbing her lover's hair fiercely, pulling Achilles even further into her heavenly depths, Bo-Katan's pantings became more hoarse as the eternal fire of lust burned within her loins. She slammed her eyes shut as she gripped the sheets and exploded onto her young lover's face and tongue. She looked down and smiled as he did his best to lick up as much of her nectar as he could and savored the rich flavor, enjoying the feeling of it slithering down his throat after he swallowed it. He then got back up on his knees smiling down at her smirking up at him.

Bo-Katan then got up on her hands and knees before him and started jerking his manhood getting him to groan from the feeling of her firm but gentle motions. "Your weapon needs a firm polish after that little spar session," she teased him smirking as he was moaning from her jerking his cock. "A little spit shine is in order too," she said and then took his length in her mouth. Achilles closed his eyes and moaned from how warm and moist her mouth was as she sucked him off.

She was pumping his shaft in her left hand while playing with his balls in her right hand, sucking on his head. "Bo," he said placing his hand on her head. The female Mandalorian moaned when she felt him erupt into her mouth and unleash a massive load of his seed. She did her best to swallow as much as she could as not to let any drip on his bed. She also didn't want good seed to go to waste at all. She downed more of his sperm in several large gulps.

Taking her lips off his cock, she leaned back as did Achilles coming down from his high. "You're certainly breed of good stock," she praised, wiping her mouth and tasting the last bit of his cum. She grinned, eyeing his god-like physique; strong and lean body, well-defined abs pulsating with his every breath and glistening with sweat, amber eyes that burned with a lustful inferno. "Almost makes the wait worthwhile…"

"You know the night is still young." said Achilles grinning at her. Bo-Katan smirked again when she heard that.

"Very young," she said getting up on her knees facing him. "Because tonight I'm gonna do everything I've always wanted to do with a strong, young and handsome man like you."

She then took him by his shoulders and laid him quickly down on his back. Achilles grinned up at her as she climbed up over and straddled him. He had a great view of her lovely neck, shoulders, upper and lower back along with her ass and thighs. He even saw her pussy was already dripping and just waiting for him to claim her again. The Mandalorian Knight moaned when he felt her grab his shaft and jerk him back to full strength.

Bo-Katan continued her smirk when his erection was at attention once more when she got up and sat back down bringing the younger male into her body once more. Soon both were moaning from the pleasure as she rolled her hips over his pelvis and Achilles responded to her by gripping her hips and thrusting up into her body. Their shared bed was rocking fiercely and the head of it was brushing against the clothed fabric of the tent.

With each thrust he felt her innards growing tighter around him and it was driving him crazy. Bo-Katan moaned as she felt his long shaft slide in and out of her body. "Achilles!" she tried to warn him as her hands reached up to start groping her breasts. Achilles began picking up speed and power to help her reach her orgasm. Both cried each others names when her innards tightened around his manhood and she started gushing her fluids from her body coating his crotch. Achilles groaned loudly when she tightened around him and his cock exploded within her. The female Mandalorian reveled in the feeling of him filling her body with his cum and was panting hard when she felt him shoot several rounds of his seed into her core.

Achilles was breathing hard when he felt her get up and then get down to start blowing him again. She removed her mouth but was still pumping him in her hand as she looked at him. "I hope you're not finished yet," she said smirking. "It would be a shame for the Sword of Mandalore to be wilting after we just started."

"Funny," he replied smirking back. "I wasn't the one on my back screaming and moaning like a dying Krayt Dragon." Achilles laid on his back enjoying the hand job.

Bo-Katan grinned devilishly and licked her lips getting back up and straddling him a second time. She leaned down and locked lips with her young lover and both started a heated battle for dominance. Achilles reached around and grabbed her ass squeezing her cheeks in his hands and causing her to moan into the kiss. She framed his face and fought harder then smirked when she won with Achilles sucking on her tongue submissively.

She then sat back up with their tongues still connected by a thin line a saliva. Bo-Katan reached down and grabbed her lover by his shaft and inserted him into her body once more. Achilles gripped her hips and started thrusting himself up into her. Bo-Katan placed her hands on his shoulders to keep herself balanced over the younger male.

The young Mandalorian saw her grinning down at him while she rolled her hips over his hips again. Achilles thought her growling was the sexiest thing he's ever heard and this only encouraged him to thrust up into her even harder and faster. He then took his hands off her hips to start groping her swaying breasts to help raise her arousal. She moaned even louder at that.

Moaning loudly from feeling him cum inside her ass, Bo-Katan finally came as well drenching his fingers that were still inside her. Achilles then pulled out and let his fellow Knight lay and rest on her side in a pleasure high. Bo-Katan saw stars and was shrouded in sheer bliss, trying to catch her breath while her lover's cum started oozing from her swollen anus. She looked to see him lick his fingers clean of her cum.

 **-Knight of Mandalore-**

Clear frustration glossed her eyes, watching the recovering state of the most powerful Jedi in the Order's history. His actions, his words, his skill in battle… it confounded her. Even the legends of the dreadful Sith Lords from the Old Republic seemed to have paled from the horrors she encountered hours ago. The holy Jedi being slaughtered and left to rot and decay by this barbarian, it was an insult to their entire history!

 _Don't waste your lives for a cause that will betray you in the end. The Jedi Code will fail you. The Mandalorians have survived every encounter thrown at us, and we've remained the same. The Jedi and Sith haven't, they've changed. And not for the best._

'As if he knows the faults of the Jedi order,' she thought, her brow darkening as her master shifted in his bed. 'The arrogance and self-righteousness… his people kill innocent people for 'honor and glory'…'

Yet, she couldn't ignore the devastating effect he had on them. One Mandalorian had forced the entire Jedi Order and Republic to flee from their homeworld; a world that was free of war and conflict for over a thousand years. Something in the Force was changing, a bad feeling stirred within her the more she thought of it.

The faint hiss of the door caught her brief attention, the steady footsteps came closer to her side. "How is he?" inquired the young Skywalker.

"He's recovering," Bastila said calmly. "Resting mostly, but he'll be on his feet soon."

"I'm sorry, I should've stopped him-"

"If Master Yoda couldn't, what chance did you have?" she stated bluntly, slight malice inflicted in her words. Anakin's shoulders stiffened, opening his mouth only to close it when he gazed upon the Grandmaster. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't blame you… _There is no emotion, only peace._ "

"No, you are right," admitted Anakin. Turning her head slightly, Bastila noticed the gloved hand on Anakin's right side, remorse and guilt bubbled in her stomach. "I underestimated him, if I had taken him more seriously, we would not be at war with the Mandalorians, and all of the Jedi slain would still be alive." Resting his left hand assuringly on Bastila's shoulder, Anakin stared imploringly. "Next time, it will be his death and we will restore peace to the Republic."

Offering a small smile in kind, Bastila nodded. "Yes, those brutes should be wary of the power of a Jedi. It's not the first time they've lost to us, nor the last."

"We should leave, Master Windu is expecting us," Anakin assured, leading Bastila away from the medical bay.

* * *

" _This a most daring and aggressive move made by the Mandalorians,_ " the holographic image of Master Windu observed, a dark frown etched on his face. " _With rumors of the Mandalorians, and these supposed 'Mandalorian Jedi', it seems the Mandalorians had this invasion for a long time._ "

"Could we infer if the Sith are the masterminds behind this?" Obi-Wan Kenobi inquired, brushing his well-trimmed beard in thought. "Achilles Solari mentioned the previous war between the Jedi and Mandalorians when talking to Bastila Shan, perhaps that might give us insight to why the Mandalorians are now attacking the Republic when they were docile for a thousand years."

" _I do not know if the Sith are behind this, and it would be foolish to assume so based on one invasion,_ " Windu stated. " _However we can infer from old records of Mandalorian strategies to understand how they fight, giving us some form of advantage. We must not take this matter lightly nonetheless, Achilles Solari has killed at least 100 of our own by himself, I fear to see what these other Mandalorian Jedi can unleash._ "

"If I may Master Jedi, since the Jedi and Republic have fled Coruscant, we must decide on where to establish new headquarters until this conflict is settled," a young female voice called amongst the Jedi and Senators present. Given the sudden invasion of Coruscant, it was ideal that the remaining Jedi would escort the Senators to their homeworlds, pardon those who were already on said homeworld.

" _Where would you suggest? Anywhere we go is considered a hostile environment for the Mandalorians to invade,_ " another holographic image of the Jedi Council member Plo Koon observed. " _You must choose wisely as the fate of the Jedi Order and Republic depends on it._ "

"My homeworld of Naboo is perfect spot," stated the Senator. "It is a fairly small world that the Mandalorians are inclined to overlook. A safe idea is to have a few Senators and Jedi located there so we don't draw attention immediately."

"Not a bad idea," praised Kenobi. "However I imagine it'll take some time for all this to setup, the Jedi can buy you extra time until your planet is secure for our arrival."

" _Your people may be hesitant to have such a large target placed upon them,_ " Jedi Master Ki-Adi Mundi observed.

"I am aware of the risks involved, Master Jedi, just give me a chance to talk to them. With the fate of the galaxy, it should be a fairly easy decision for them," assured the Naboo Senator. The Jedi Council passed silent glances to the other.

" _Then it seems war has begun in the galaxy,_ " Master Windu stated grimly. " _We will have a Jedi escort to bring you safely back to Naboo._ "

"As you wish," the Naboo Senator said.

Obi-Wan Kenobi watched the Senators and Jedi talk amongst themselves, a bad feeling stirring within. Trying to calm his growing nerves as the memories of the Temple's invasion replayed in his mind, the ferocity of the Mandalorian's strikes against him and his apprentice. Trouble was on the horizon, and it loomed ever closer with every passing second.

"Padme…" His apprentice called, his composure breaking a tiny bit when he called to her.

"Ani?" the Naboo Senator asked, her eyes widening briefly in surprise. "My, how have you grown!"

"You grown too… more beautiful I mean," Anakin continued, his fluster evident by his fumbling words.

"Old friend?" asked Bastila, a playful smile crossing her lips and a cocked brow followed.

"I suppose yes," Padme said, facing the female Jedi. "It's been a long time since we'd last saw each other. Ten years I think. And look at you now, all grown up into a Jedi."

"With your permission Master Windu, I request my apprentice be sent with Senator Amidala to Naboo as her bodyguard," Kenobi offered.

"What about the Mandalorians? Achilles?" demanded Anakin.

"You just recovered, you need time to rest. Clear your mind-"

"Of what? Our failures of letting the Jedi die? Of letting the Mandalorians force us on the run?" Anakin demanded. "They hit us and we need to hit them back, hard."

"With what Anakin?" Kenobi countered. "We have no standing army at the moment, except for the Jedi. I understand your frustrations Anakin, but you will do as I say, and you will obey it!"

"Yes, Master." Anakin muttered, a dark frown etched on his face as he turned away from his father-figure. The odd tension mounted in tangible as the Senators and other Jedi watched the uncomfortable display unfold. "I'm sorry, forgive my display."

" _You should be wise to your master's bidding Skywalker,_ " Windu observed. " _While you are gifted in the Force and lightsaber combat, you lack experience in warfare. And the duty bestowed you to protect Senator Amidala is critical to the Republic's survival; you also lack foresight to see beyond what is in the present._ "

"Yes, Master," Anakin grumbled, his robotic hand balling tightly.

" _Contact us when your people are ready for us, we will do what we can,_ " Ki-Adi Mundi said as his hologram faded. As did the rest of the Jedi Masters present, leaving Kenobi, his apprentice, Bastila, and a small handful of Jedi Knights and Padawans.

The heavy burden of the Jedi's long awaited enemy arising once again almost paled to the sight of his apprentice acting this way. Anakin was talented, Kenobi knew it. And unfortunately, Anakin knew it. However, it seemed Anakin was right in the assumption of Achilles back at the Temple, and a part of him owed his Padawan an apology.

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **So… I finally updated this little story… Um, I should write something clever here. Not too much say here, but a little bit of character development isn't too bad right?**

 **Mandalorian translations (in order of appearance):**

 **Fenrir Bralor:** _May the strength of war be with you._

 **Bo-Katan:** _My heart is one with the blade and your heart is one with the shield. Together we are invincible._

 **Harem-**

Bo-Katan Kryze, Rook Kast, Ahsoka Tano, Padme Amidala, Sugi, Asajj Ventress, Serra Keto, Xora, Aayla Secura, Keelyvine Reus, Jarael, Bastila Shan II, Xasha

 **Power scale (Mandalorians are a bit harder to scale from Force users but I believe that they are around Building or so via weapons and armor)-**

 **Star to Star+:**

Darth Sidious ( _Large Star_ )

Yoda ( _Large Star_ )

Mace Windu ( _Large Star; amped via Vaapad from Sidiou_ s- otherwise not too far off)

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+:**

Count Dooku ( _Essentially near, if not at, his peak around the Clone Wars era_ )

 **Continent to Continent+:**

Plo Koon

Aayla Secura

Shaak Ti

Ki-Adi Mundi

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Anakin Skywalker

Achilles Solari

 **Country to Country+:**

Bo-Katan Kryze ( _Mandalorian Knight_ )

Rook Kast ( _Mandalorian Knight_ )

Mirta Gev ( _Mandalorian Knight_ )

Soniee ( _Mandalorian Knight_ )

Lagos ( _Mandalorian Knight_ )

Sabine Wren ( _Mandalorian Knight_ )


End file.
